The Opposite Of Everything You Know!
by 99angelkitty
Summary: Ally is the new girl and is anything but shy. Austin is shy and a nerd. The Opposite of Everything You Know! Better then Summary! Auslly is here! Sorry for not posting in a month! BUT IM BACK BABY!
1. Info

Hey!

I got bored and I had a dream similar to this. So I HAD to write this!  
>I think this story might actually be good for a change!<br>I hope!

A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A

Characters!

Ally Dawson is the new girl and is immeaditley super popular. She is loud, pretty and loves drama. She straightnes her hair and doesn't follow the dress code. Ally loves to sing and is anything but shy when it comes to it! Austin Moon is the school geek. He has lived in Miami all his life and only has 2 friends. He wears glasses and doesn't always wear the coolest outfit. Austin writes songs but is so shy he never sings them in public!

Trish Lopez is a short, spunky, girl. She isn't afraid to speak her mind, escpecially when it comes to people making fun of Austin! Dez Worthy is the tall, crazy, red head. He speaks before he thinks and has always been Austin's best friend!

Dallas is the school Jock and is super popular. He dates all the girls and breaks their hearts. He can be a jerk at times, and bullies Austin ALOT! Bella is also super popular. She has dated Dallas over 20 times. But in the end he always breaks her heart. She is really mean to people who aren't popular!

Lester Dawson is Ally's dad. He is a famous movie director and knows just about every celebrity. He has his own magazine and website. Lester always wears his dark shades and rides in his limo. Brittany Dawson is Ally's step mom. She is really pretty and 10 years younger then Lester. Brittany hates Ally so she steals Lester's attention. Which makes Ally feel unloved at times!

Jason Moon is Austin's dad. He used to be in a popular band, which is where Austin got his love for music. Jason since then has worked in construction and builds lots of cool building's. Including Lester's new music studio! Emily Moon is Austin's mom. She works as a babysitter to a daycare. Emily is really nice and supports her children!

Alexander Moon is Austin's older brother. He is popular and just started college. Alexander (or Alex) used to protect Austin from the mean popular's, but since he just left for college, Austin's on his own! Ashton Moon is Austin's 9 year old brother. He doesn't talk much but he is a super genius! Aaron Moon is the youngest of the Moon siblings. He is 2 years old and will say the darnest things. Aaron can be mean for a 2 year old but when his mom is around he is the angel. Aaron is good at plans to get back at people and everyone thinks he is the cutest little baby ever!

A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A

The story will be about...

Ally Dawson has just moved to Miami. Her dad made a new recording studio so she had to move there for a little while. Ally is already super popular because of her dad so she has nothing to worry about. Her first day she meets Bella and they immeaditley clique and become BFF's. Then she meets Dallas at lunch and falls for him. But little did she know she had someone crushing on her. Austin Moon. Not because she is famous and pretty but because he can see inside of her there is a heart and she is really nice. But Austin is a shy geek and couldn't ever say that.

**thats just a little promo. Sorry I didn't involve all the characters but these are the main 4!**

A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A

CAST!

ALLY DAWSON, AUSTIN MOON, DEZ WORTHY, TRISH LOPEZ, LESTER DAWSON, DALLAS: Same as show!

Bella: Bella Thorne

Brittany Dawson: Cameron Diaz **(I know she doesnt sound mean, but in the story she is soooo mean!)**

Jason Moon: Josh Duhamel **(When in rome and Life as we know it! Those are some of the movies I have seen him in!)**

Emily Moon: Katherine Heigl **(life as we know it!)**

Alexander Moon: Riker Lynch **(Ross Lynch's real brother!)**

Ashton Moon: Kingston Stefani **(Gwen Stefani's son, I know he is only 6 but pretend he is 9!)**

Aaron Moon: Zuma Stefani **(Gwen Stefani's other son, he might be 3 but pretend he is 2!)**

A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A

_I hope this will be a good story! It is pretty much the opposite. Austin is shy and not popular, while Ally is the way Austin usually is but a little meaner at first!_


	2. First Day!

Hey!

THE FIRST EPISODE! Yay! OK so im super physced! This is my favorite story I have made. If you have any comments or complaintes please review! Oh and I love ideas for a story. So PM me and I will also tell people that was your idea!

This story will mostly be Ally pov!  
>But some will be Austin or no!<p>

A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A

As I see the building of my new school and all the kids running amock I get chills. At my old school they didn't allow running or even fun. I could tell Miami was way different from England at the start!

I was nervous but I was definetly not going to show it. I hoped to have a friend like Lilliana. She was a blonde about my size and we agreed on everything.

As I stepped in a boy ran past me. He was taller then me. He had messy cute blonde hair and big brown eyes. But you couldn't tell behind the glasses he had falling off his face.

Then another boy ran behind him yelling "Ha Moon you think you can get away from me!'' The boy was taller then me and about Moon's height. I guess that was the other boys nickname. But the boy had perfect brown hair, tan skin, and greenish eyes.

Even though they acted like they were friends, I didn't think that was the case. It made me feel bad for the blonde or Moon.

After the boys ran a read-head came behind them. She couldn't run because she was in a mini dress and heels. So she was rushing. I approached her because I was so confused.

"Hi, do you know where the office is?" I smiled trying to be nice.

"Oh you must be knew. I'm Bella. It's right down there. I'll show you, but let me just go get him!" She ran off.

I thought she must have been nice since she stoped just to talk to me.

"Dallas, wait. You cant get suspended again!" Bella hustled away.

A few minuites later she walked up. Her head in her hands.

"Are you okay?" I stepped in her path.

''Oh...fine!" She fake smiled.

''Are you sure?" I could tell she was angry.

"It's just my boyfriend was beating up some nerd and got caught. He is probably gonna be suspended again!" She huffed.

''Sorry. So the office?" I tried to change the subject.

"Oh yeah follow me." Bella smiled and we walked down to the office.

We had alot in commen and became really good friends.

"So then the pricipal screamed at him. It was hilarious!" I told her a story as we were laughing to all the stories.

"Well here it is. Got to get to class. See ya later..." Bella looked confused.

''Ally!" I waved.

"Ok see ya later Ally!" She waved.

As I walked in I saw the guy...Dallas. I think. He was walking to a room with a tall man.

"Hi I'm Ally. I'm new can I have my schedule?" I asked the secutary at the computer.

"Go to the principal. He knows everything!" The lady didn't even look up.

"Thanks I guess.'' I walked down the hall and walked into a room.

Dallas and the principal were in there. Dallas heard me and turned around. He gave me a little wave and a head nod.

"Hello , I will be you in a minuite. I am talking with appearently my biggest fan here. Since he comes by my office at least once a day." The principal looked at me and then back at Dallas.

"You can sit if you want." He pointed to the seat next to me.

I nodded and noticed a sign on his desk it said. Principal McCdown.

I sat their quietly and then finally Mr. McCdown signed a paper and gave it to Dallas.

Dallas was about to walk out when he looked at me and said "Hey, see ya around!" I looked up and didn't say anything.

"Hello please sit." Principal McCdown smiled and pointed to the seat in front of his desk.

I walked up and said "Hi Principal McCdown." I was being unlike myself. Usually loud and exceited.

"Oh please call me Mathew. That's what all my good students call me!" He smiled. was young and kind of cute. **(I forgot to say is played by Paul Rudd)**

"Ok. Well can I have my schedule?" I wanted to get to class.

"Sure here!" He handed me a paper and I got up.

First Class was Science. Not my best subject, but oh well. The teacher was .

I saw big signs saying which hallway that was. I finally found SCIENCE FOR 10TH GRADE!

Thank goodness. It felt like hours trying to get around. After a few min. I saw 's class.

I walked in too a busy class. But luckily I saw Bella and Dallas. I also noticed the Nerdy Moon kid.

"Ah, hello Ally. I've been expecting you. Class this is Ally Dawson.'' smiled.

"Hi." I couldn't stop being shy.

"Why don't you sit at table 3." He pointed in the direction of Bella, Dallas, and Moon.

"Ok!" I smiled. There was an empty seat next to Moon so I sat there.

"Ally!" Bella smiled.

"Hey." I smiled back.

"Let me see your Schedule. We can see how many classes we have." Bella reached her hand out.

"Aww. Only 3!" Bella frowned.

"Ha. So how bad is ?" I asked.

"We call him . He is awesome. Like the best teacher we have!" Bella smiled. **(forgot the teachers is played by Robert Pattinson.)**

"Cool. So what are we doing?" I asked her.

"Were doing a partner assignment. You camed the day we are being assigned the project." Bella got up came over grabbed my hand and pulled me aside.

"Ally. You seem popular. I mean your pretty and not shy, so stay away from the nerds. Like Austin and Austin and mostly AUSTIN!" She patted my back.

"Thanks for the advice I think." I started to laugh.

"THIS IS SO BOTHERING ME! I know Dawson but I can't think about who it is!" Bella looked at me.

"Oh you mean Lester Dawson. The music and movie producer?" I looked at her and she nodded.

"Yeah that's my dad!" I smiled as her mouth dropped open.

"He's only my fav music/movie producer EVER!" Bella laughed.

We walked back and sat at the table.

I noticed Austin. His head was in a physics text book. But he was kind of cute. I think what Bella said was a little mean.

"Ok well class you will be partners with the person you are sitting next to. So get an idea in your head. You will be building an island with whatever features you want." walked back to his desk.

"Hi, I'm Ally. Were partners so lets get to know each other. You are...?" I waited for an answer.

Austin didn't even look up.

"Quiet." Dallas laughed like a jerk.

"Don't worry about Austin. He's quiet but im not!" He winked at me.

I just rolled my eyes and Bella punched him in the arm.

"Please talk, if you don't then how will we be able to do this project?" I looked at him.

All he did was shrug.

"Okay then, Bella was right!" I said and then I opened my eyes wide. I didn't mean to say that.

Austin's face looked even sadder. But I didn't try to be nice and talk to him. I just stayed quiet.

"Good news Ally! You can work with Dallas and me!" Bella smiled.

"Okay!" I moved my chair to their side and we started working.

_At Lunch! Nothing really happened in the other classes._

I walked in and didn't know where to sit. I had already bought my lunch. A garden salad and a water. But I couldn't see anything past all the kids.

"ALLY! Hey Ally over here!'' I heard Bella yell. She ran out and grabbed my arm.

"Thanks. I didn't know where to sit.'' I smiled. Already new friends.

When I sat down Bella ran to the lunch line and waited to get her food. The other populars did the same but Dallas already had his lunch.

"Hey Ally. How do you like school here?" Dallas looked at me.

"It's fine. I guess. I got lost alot today!" I smiled.

"And the day is only halfway over!" Dallas joked.

"Yeah." I took a bite of my salad.

"So how come you moved here?" Dallas stopped eating and looked at me.

"Oh...my dad got a better job here!" I didn't want to tell him the truth, for fear he might only want to be my friend because of that.

"Well thank goodness Mr.D!" He yelled and acted like he was talking to the heavens.

"Wait Mr.D is short for Dawson...Mr.D...Mr.D? THE !" He looked at me with hopeful eyes.

"Uhh...yeah. But please don't tell anyone!" I looked at him like he looked at me.

"Deal! That is so cool!" Dallas smiled.

"Here it goes again." I looked down.

"What?" He started to laugh.

"Everytime I go to a new school, everyone always talks about it like its a big deal." I took a small sip of water.

"Well it is! But if you don't want it to be it doesn't have to be!" Dallas smiled at me and inside I knew I had a crush on him.

"Thanks that is really nice!" I smiled and then all of a sudden Dallas leaned in.

I moved away just in time and he fell on my lap.

"Ow." He said.

"Sorry but Bella told me you guys are going out!" I looked away.

"Ugh! Bella and I broke up. 2 weeks ago in fact. She just wants us to go out and ruin all of the possible relationships I could have." He moved a piece of hair out of my face.

"Oh...well I think we should just be friends. For now! But I don't want to ruin a friendship I just got!" I tried to smile.

"Thats cool! Ally Dawson you are perfect!" He smiled and I blushed really brightly.

Then Bella and the others came back.

"Hey hey hey!" Bella sat down.

"Hey Bella!" I smiled.

Then I got up and threw my trash away.

"Ally! So how do you like everything so far?" Bella asked.

''It's fine. So how do I get to 's class?" I looked at them.

"None of us have her. You must have the smart classes. I only have 2. Science and Social Studies. She teaches LA!" Bella looked at me as if she was jealous.

"Oh hmmm..." I was just gonna change the subject when a tall read-head came up.

"Oh I have 's class next. I can show you!" He sat next to me.

"Oh Dez no one cares what you have to say!" Dallas laughed.

"I do. If it gets me un-lost!" I gave him a dirty look.

"Here just come with me!" He grabbed my arm.

"Okayyyyy!" I started to fall but I caught myself.

"So whats your name?" He asked me.

"Ally and your Dez!" I smiled and was aout to shake his hand.

"HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT! STALKER!" Dez yelled.

"No Dallas just told me that." I gave him the 'what is wrong with you' look.

"Oh...okay well Ally this is Trish and..." Dez looked around.

"Oh he just left he'll be back in a few min." Trish looked up.

"Hi im Ally!'' I smiled and pulled out my hand to shake.

She gave me a confused look.

"Im Trish." She pulled me down to the seat next to her.

Just then the blonde nerd Austin came up.

"Oh there he is. Austin come here." Dez ran up to him.

"Austin this is Ally, Ally this is Austin!" Dez was going to introduce us.

"Hey again" I smiled at him.

He waved and sat across from Trish.

"Wow I have never seen Austin so quiet!" Trish looked at me and then Dez.

"Really. I've never seen him talk!" I wispered but it wasnt so quiet.

"Oh yeah he is really shy." Trish gave a look to Austin and Austin looked up.

Austin smiled and looked back down. I started to laugh.

Then I got up "Let me tell Bella and Dallas, Im gonna sit with you guys."

I went to tell them and on my way back I saw Austin talking.

"HA you do talk!'' I yelled rather loud.

Austin went silent.

"UGH! Why wont you talk to me!" I screamed.

Dez and Trish laughed.

"We'll be back!" Trish grabbed Dez and they left the cafeteria.

"Austin please talk to me. What did I do to you. I know you are shy but when I came over you could at least have still talked!" I was kind of angry.

Nothing. All that I heard from him was nothing.

So I pushed his books off of the table.

He started to laugh and it bothered me.

"Why are you laughing?" But I joined in.

"You really want me to talk don't you!" He said his first words to Ally.

"1: YES! AND 2: Its a miracle Austin Moon can talk!" I yelled to the heavens and Austin laughed even harder.

"There is something wrong with you!" He put his book away on the table.

"Oh really!" I pretended to be angry at him. So I pushed that book off the table too.

"Sorry I was just joking" He picked up the books and looked scared.

"I know silly. Me too!" I smiled at him.

"Oh. hehe I knew that!" He faked it.

"Sure you did!" I rolled my eyes at him.

Just then the bell rang.

"Dez and Trish aren't back yet. I'll take you to 's class." Austin grabbed my arm and we walked out.

I looked back behind me and saw the populars. They were making gross faces. Poor Austin, he isn't that bad.

"Well here it is." Austin opened the door for me.

"Thank you!" I felt like I was flirting but I wasn't.

"Hello . I will be your language arts teacher. I hope you enjoy this class!" She smiled at me and then told me where to sit.

I sat next to Austin and behind Trish.

"Hey Ally you get to sit next to me." Austin smiled.

"Yeah! Yay" I smiled at him.

Trish turned around and looked at me.

"Well looks like you and Austin have finally talked." Trish smiled bright.

"Shh!" I laughed.

The teacher started talking and told us to pull out our note book and a pen.

But Austin passed me a note.

'Ally why are you friends with the populars? They are really mean!'

I wrote back 'Not to me! Why aren't you friends with them?' And tossed it back.

'Like I would want to be. Make 1 mistake and they will ruin your life forever.'

'Oh...they didn't sound like they would do that!'

'Well we'll see about that in a week!'

I thought that it was strange that they hated each other. And Austin didnt even want to be popular, just left alone.

'Why? Were you popular and they dissed you?'

'No! Why do you think im a nerd!'

I didn't want to write back. Why did all of a sudden Austin go from silent to rude.

'Im done writing!' And with that I started taking the notes the teacher said.

As the bell was about to ring I backed up my books and waited patiently. But I felt like someone was staring at me. I looked over and it was Austin. He looked super angry.

"Whats your problem?" I said which came out really mean.

Austin just looked down and was silent. Then the bell rang. I got out as fast as I could.

It was the last class of the day and I had gym. YUCK! I hate gym. I didn't even know where the gym was.

So I just started walking and found it in about 12 min.

I opened the doors and everyone stared at me.

The teacher said ''NOW COME ON!" Like he knew I was gonna be late and he was angry.

I saw Bella, Trish, Dez, Austin, and Dallas. There were others but I didn't know them.

"Since today is your first day you can sit to the side with Bella." said.

"Ok." I walked over to Bella.

"Hey Bella'' I looked at her.

She didn't say anything.

"Are you angry?" I asked.

"I guess not. I'm just shocked you chose the loosers over the populars!" She waved at Dallas.

"No. I was just lost and they knew where to go!" I lied.

"Oh thank goodness! We can be bff's again!" Bella hugged me.

"Yeah." I thought of Austin and how he hated the populars.

"Wait why are you here?" I asked her.

"Oh I refuse to wear these gross outfits. And refuse to participate!" Bella smiled.

I started to laugh a little.

Just then when the gym class was playing dodge ball. Dallas threw the ball at Austin. But he threw it too hard and Austin fell.

Then Dallas ran over and started punching and kicking Austin.

I ran to the teacher.

"AREN'T YOU GONNA STOP THIS!" I yelled at him.

"Wolves don't help the muskrats when they are being eaten. Austin needs to fight his own battles!" looked at me.

He was no help so I ran to the 2.

I pushed Dallas off Austin and helped him up.

"Dallas quit it!" I yelled at him.

''Ha you have to get your little girlfriend to fight your battles. WEAK!" Dallas screamed and the whole class started laughing.

"You know what Dallas. Any girl would be lucky to date Austin. He has a heart of gold and wouldn't be as low as you are!" I walked away and smiled on the inside. Because I meant every word I said.

"Wow Ally that was brave!" Bella said to me as I sat down.

"Thanks." I smiled a little.

''Not really. It was to help a nerd!" Bella started to laugh.

"Oh...'' I stopped talking.

We didn't talk for the rest of the class and then all the people ran downstaires.

I saw Austin was walking last and I was gonna talk to him. But I had a feeling inside me saying don't. You upset him earlier and now you probably upset him. By sticking up for him.

So I just walked along and went to the changing rooms.

When the final bell rang I went left the rooms and walked up the staires. At the top was Dallas. He looked like he wanted to talk which was the opposite of me.

"Listen Ally!" He started.

"No!" I walked to my locker.

"Please can we talk!'' Dallas stopped me.

"I'd rather not...but ok!" I walked with him down the hall.

"I understand what I did was mean! Meaner then mean! Horrible!" He talked.

"GET ON WITH IT!" I stared at him.

"Sorry. But I just wanted a laugh. I didn't think it was upsetting anyone!" Dallas stopped.

"Not only did it upset me. But it upset Austin. Do you know how much torture you are to him?" I almost started to cry. And I never cry. Not since my mother passed away.

"Yes...well now. I thought about it and I feel terrible." Dallas sighed.

"Don't apologize to me. Apologize to Austin!" I smiled at little.

"I know and I will but I just want you to forgive me! Please?" He gave me this puppy dog face.

"Fine! Just please don't be such a bully!" I smiled and hugged him.

Then I got to my locker, unlocked it, and left the first day of school.

A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A

**NO POV ~ SONIC BOOM!**

"And then she stood up for me! I mean she is just so great!" Austin smile sighed.

"We get it you have a crush on Ally!'' Trish rolled her eyes.

"Do not!" Austin fixed his glasses like he does whenever he lies.

"Mmhmmm!" Trish looked at him and laughed.

"Well...Maybe!" Austin smiled really big.

OKay that was chapter 1! Kinda long. But I think this will be an okay story! Plz tell me how you think it is going. So I had fun and please dont say I dont like Austin being bullied because it helps the story in the long run. You will see later!

THANKS

~Madi!


	3. She'll Always Cheer Ya Up!

Heyyy!

I decided to put up a new chapter.  
>1 because I got this great idea!<br>AND  
>2 because I feel threatned by the reviews!<p>

Anyway here it is!

A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A

When I stepped foot in through the school doors I had a big smile on my face. Not only did I stand up for Austin but Dallas apologized and he said he would apologize to Austin too! At first I didn't like this place, but that idea changed.

Or I at least I thought it did!

"Ally! Hey Ally!" Dallas ran up to me.

"Hey Dallas!" I smiled.

"Call me D-man!" He nodded his head at the idea.

"No! Anyway what's up and why are you wearing that?" I asked pointing out to his black suit. Something I didn't think anyone at school would wear.

"Oh just found it in my closet and decided to wear it!" Dallas laughed. I laughed back.

"No really!" I stopped walking

"Oh...nothing." Dallas walked away frowning.

I tried to follow but I couldn't walk fast enough. I gave up and decided to go to my locker. After I got all my books, I went to science.

I saw Dallas in there but he wasn't at the tables. In fact the tables were gone. It was desks now. I guess that means new seats. Dallas was at a seat not near anyone. So I walked over.

"Dallas are you okay?" I sat next to him.

''Yeah! Great!" He fake smiled.

"Seriously. I can tell something is wrong!" I looked at his face. He started to tear up.

"Uhh..my grandma died in her sleep last night. The funeral is today. **(I understand that is really soon but...)**" Dallas shed a tear.

"Oh my gosh! Im so sorry! I can't believe you came to school today. When my mom...died, I didn't go to school for a whole week!'' I stood up walked to him and hugged him.

"Im sorry. I didn't know!" Dallas looked up at me.

"Its okay I was 9. Are you leaving early?" I helped him up from his seat.

"Yeah 3rd period. My aunt is taking me." Dallas gulped.

"Oh why not your parents?" I wanted to take that back. Obviously nothing good.

"My mom and dad are in the army. They are on a flight back now. But they cant pick me up." Dallas sighed.

"Oh. Can I come?'' I felt weird trying to invite myself to someone's funeral.

"Why?" He asked me.

"For comfort. I can tell you are really upset!" I smiled a little.

''Thanks Ally. Sure. Your a good friend." He smiled a little and then he gave me a long hug.

I handed him a tissue and then we walked up to the front of the room.

"Okay new seats. Pick a partner and sit in one of the double desks." left again.

I figured I would sit next to Bella but instead...

"Hey Ally wanna sit together?" Dallas looked at me in the eyes.

"Uhh...sure!" I looked at Bella who was talking to Gabby. Another popular.

''Great!" He grabbed my hand and lead me to the back.

I smiled and tried not to think about Bella and her being angry or Austin and how he might be angry.

"Good you picked your seats. Remember these, they will be the seats for the rest of the year." Mr. Rob went to the board and wrote some words.

Dallas passed me a note.

'I hate science! Im failing.'

I sent

'Really? I have an A+'

'Well good for you -_- :)'

I laughed.

'So much confusion!'

'Ha thats my rain for ya!'

'Makes sense!'

Dallas glared at me and wrote.

'Rude much!'

Usually I would reply sorry or I didn't mean it. But instead,

'Yep! Thats me. Take it or leave it!'

Dallas went from depressed to happy.

'Take! Definetly Take! :) :D :)'

But then took the note.

I widened my eyes as he read it aloud.

Once he finished it he sent us to the office for note passing and being too romantic for school.

I opened the door to Matt's office.

"Well. I'm used to being here but I can't believe is here." Mat glared at us.

"Hey Matt!'' I tried to be friendly.

"No only good students get to call me Matt!" said.

"Hey don't be mean to Ally. It's my fault. I passed the note first!'' Dallas stood up for me.

"Is this true?" Matt looked at me.

I didn't know what to say. Tell the truth and get Dallas in trouble or lie and I get in trouble.

"Uhh...no. He is just trying to take the fall. I passed the note first." I lied but felt good for sticking up for Dallas.

"Okay. Well since you have a clean record at your other school and this is the first bad thing. I can just let this slide!" smiled.

I smiled too and sighed relief.

"Thank you ." I smiled bigger.

"Please call me Matt!" Matt nodded his head.

I nodded mine and Dallas and I left.

"Why did you do that?" Dallas wispered.

"I didn't want you to get in trouble...again!" I smiled.

"Thanks." Dallas put his arm around me and we walked to class.

But as soon as we did the bell rang. So we went to Social Studies.

_NOTHING HAPPEND SO IN 3RD PD!_

"Hello can I have Dallas and Ally for early dissmisal?" The secratary asked .

"Sure!" yelled and we both got up.

There were a bunch of ooh's and ahh's but I ignored them.

When we were in the car I felt bad. Everyone was in black and I was in a pink top and jean shorts.

"Im so sorry for your loss!" I spoke up.

"Thank you! She will be greatly missed!" Dallas's aunt said in between sobs.

"I have an extra dress in the back if you would like to wear it!" Dallas's aunt cried.

"Okay thank you.'' I felt bad.

"So are you Dallas's girlfriend?" His aunt asked.

"Oh..uh..." It was akward.

"No! Sheesh you always want into my buisness!" Dallas rolled his eyes.

"Calm down she was just asking!" I looked at him.

Then we pulled up to a funeral home. I recognized it. My mother held her service there when she died.

It reminded me of then.

_I walked home from school in my yellow dress. With big bright blue flowers on it. When I got in I was smiling. We had lived in Miami when I was little but moved later. It had been a grea day but my father was sitting at the kichen table crying. I had never seen him cry. He sat me on his lap and told me my mom was killed in an alley on her way to work. It had been a beautiful morning so she walked. The sun was not yet out and when she was on her way a man stopped her. He stabed her and then left her in the alley. They had never found the man but there was 1 witness. He wasn't a big help so the murderer is still on the loose. I had cried so much and when I went to the funeral home I told myself I would never go here again. To this day I still hate my name. Why do I have to be named after the place that my mother was found._

"Ally you okay?" Dallas looked at me, but I could barely tell. I had cried too much.

''Fine...just fine!" I didn't want to bring him down even more.

The ceremony began and it was really depressing. But I didn't think of it. All I could think about was how that was the last time I had ever saw my mother in person. Of course she was gone but at least she was there.

When it was over I changed out of the dress and gave it back to Dallas and his Aunt.

Dallas decided to go home but I wanted to go to school. I could get my mind off things. So I walked.

Even though it was 3 miles and only 20 min, it felt like forever. When I got to school they were in 5th pd. We had Math.

I walked in and everyone saw my red and tear stained face. I sat down next to Trish and behind Austin.

"What happened?" Trish looked at me.

''Oh nothing. I don't feel like talking about it." I grabbed the math book and the tears fell on the pages.

Trish got up to talk to the teacher and Austin turned around.

"Are you okay? Please tell me what happened!" Austin had the puppy dog look that was always going to work.

"Fine. I went to Dallas's grandmas funeral and it was the same one as my mom's funeral. I couldn't stop thinking of her the whole time." I cried even more.

"Im sorry Alls. I didn't know. I bet she was a good person!" He wiped a tear from my eyes.

"She was. And the worst part is, they haven't even found the killer. He is still alive and well. While my mother is rotting underground!" I got angry.

Austin handed me a tissue.

"I bet they will find him." Austin tried to make me feel better.

"Thanks. I hope so. I want to make him feel the pain I have had for 6 years!'' I got angry again.

"Come on Ally. Calm down. Wanna hang out after school? Get your mind off everything!" Austin was so nice.

"Sure I would love too. Where?" I smiled a little.

"Where do you want to go?" I hated when guys did that. But it still was sweet.

"Want to go to my dads job? I always go there to take my mind off of everything!" I smiled a little bigger.

"Yeah!" Austin threw his hands up in the air and knocked his books off the desk.

I laughed really hard and then got back to work.

The next class was hard to find because I didn't know where Spanish 1B was.

Austin walked out of a room and I decided to ask him.

"Aus where's Spanish 1B?" I laughed at her name.

''Aus? Really?" He laughed.

"Whatever!" I smiled.

"Oh its down this hall make a right up the staires to your left. Then go straight till the end then go down the staires!" Austin looked at my blank face.

"What?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Here I'll show you!" He grabbed my hand and took me to the door he just came out of.

"I thought it was really far!" I smiled.

"Nope I was gonna make you walk in a square. Im in the class." Austin smiled at me and then walked down the hall.

I walked in and I knew no one. At least Austin was in the class.

The teacher was really mean and she yelled at us for everything.

Finally the day was over and I met Austin outside.

"We have to walk." I frowned.

"No we don't!" Austin looked at me.

"Yea my dad cant come!" I gave him the 'well duh look!'

"No I drive. I just got my liscense!'' Austin grinned.

"Thats so cool. Im only 15, but im in driving school." I glared at him.

"Ha being 16 is awesome!" Austin smiled brightly.

"HATE YOU!" I yelled.

Austin smiled because he knew I was jealous.

I gave him the directions and we got lost alot. It was funny. But we finally made it.

"WOAH! Your dad works here!" Austin's mouth dropped open.

"Yep!" I got out of his truck.

"Oh is he a cleaning guy?" Austin asked.

"No...he owns it." I smiled at him.

"LESTER DAWSON IS YOUR DAD!" Austin yelled.

"Yep. And close your mouth. You'll catch bugs!" I laughed and left him.

"Wait for me!" He ran up.

We went past security and up to the studio.

"Wow this is so cool! My dad told me how it would be cool!" Austin ran around the studio.

"Dad?" I looked at him.

"Yeah he built this place." Austin touched my dads priceless trophy award.

"Wow thats cool!'' I smiled

"Yeah thats like saying trash is AMAZING!" Austin ran over to me.

"Do you sing?" He asked me.

"Yep. You?" I asked him back.

"Uhh no. I can't!" Austin lied.

"Aww. I can teach you!" I smiled.

"No sorry im hopeless!" Austin smiled back.

Then I ran off to the studio room.

I put on the headphones and started singing my favorite song I had written.

"I threw a wish in a well

Dont ask me ill never tell

I looked to you as it fell

And now your in my way

I trade my soul for a wish

Pennies and nickles for a kiss

I wasn't looking for this

But now your in my way

Your stare was holdin', ripped jeans, skin was showin'

Hot night wind was blowin'

Where you think you're going, baby

Hey I just met you and this is crazy

But here's my number so call me maybe

Its hard to look right

at you baby

but here's my number

so call me maybe!''

I stopped to see what Austin thought.

"So?" I asked him

"YOU can sing! No really you can sing!" Austin was shocked but I was flattered. I think.

"Thanks. Im not finished I can't think of what should come next!'' I frowned slightly.

"Well it sonds good from there!'' Austin smiled at me.

I came over and he laughed so hard it fogged up his glasses.

I got to admit he is really cute without them on!

Just then my dad walked in

"Hey Ally! Who's your friend?" My dad smiled.

"Im A...Aus...Austin Moon! IM A huge fan!" Austin smiled big.

"Ok thank you?" Dad grabbed some papers and headed out the door but first mouthed to me

'Security? Yes or no!'

I laughed and shook my head no.

"What did he ask?" Austin looked at me.

"Oh nothing!" I laughed so hard I could barely breath!

Then Austin got a text

"Sorry it's my dad I got to go." Austin hugged me and left.

I didn't even say goodbye. But I went back to singing the song.

A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A

**AUSTIN POV  
>MOON HOUSEHOLD!<strong>

I smiled so big today. Ally is perfect. Pretty. Smart. Popular. Nice. AND she can sing!

When I walked through my front door I was tripped by my 2 year old brother. He is cute but man he can be evil.

"Hey! Aaron I told you not to trip me." I glared at him.

But then he started to scream and cry. When Mom walked in. Aaron lied and said..

"Austin yelled at me for no reason!" but it sounded more like "Auftin yed at mfe ffore no refson!''

"Austin! Why do you have to be so rude?" Mom yelled at me! I didn't do anything!

But it didn't bother me. I had 1 thing on my mind today! Her name begins with A and ends with lly.

Ally Dawson!

**ALLY POV  
>HER HOUSE!<strong>

"Ally where were you? I was so worried!" Brittany my step mom asked me.

"Cut the act. My dad isn't here!" I glared at her.

"Oh good. Ugh you! The rat!" Brittany glared at me.

I just walked up the stairs to my room. I liked this new place. My room was huge and it even had a mini kichen and bathroom.

Somedays I just wanted to live there.

But I just went up there and put on the radio.

Then 'Oppisites Attract' by Paula Abdul came on.

I started to sing it.

"Baby seems like we never agree.  
>You like movies.<br>And I like T.V.  
>I take things seriously.<br>And you take em' light.  
>I go to bed early.<br>And you party all night.

All our friends our sayin'.  
>We ain't gonna last.<br>Cause I move to slowly.  
>And you move too fast!"<p>

I stopped and started laughing. That sounded like Austin and I. Well the disagreements. Not the relationship part.

I mean it's not like he is terrible and I don't like him. But...well..I don't know. I think im just gonna stop thinking now. I rolled over on my bead and soon fell asleep.

A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A

Well that was chapter 2! hope you liked it. Kinda boring. But I have a GREAT Idea for chapter 3 :). Please comment and subscribe!


	4. Dreams & Dares

Heyy!

Chapter 3! I love all your positive comments! Thanks! So here.

A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A

I had woken up on my bed and heard the sound of music. I ran to my window and Austin had a big boombox on his shoulders. Then he set it down and held up a sign!

'I LOVE YOU ALLY DAWSON! 3!'

I smiled and ran downstaires out to the front yard and Austin ran to me.

"It's true Ally!" Austin smiled at me.

"Really! I love you too!" Those words blurted out my mouth.

"Then go out with me!" Austin looked me in the eyes and smiled.

"Ok!" I smiled.

Then Austin kissed me. I didn't stop him but I could feel someone watch me.

I looked over and it was Dallas. He grinned evily so I ran to him.

"Sorry Dallas. I know you like me!" I tried to keep Dallas from doing something bad, but it didn't work.

He pulled out a big gun and held it out to Austin. Who was too far away to see what it was.

But then he moved it in front of me. My eyes widened as he pulled the trigger and then I was on the ground.

But I wasn't in pain or bleeding. I was fine. Sadly I couldn't say the same for Austin.

He pushed me out of the way and he was on the groud. Dead. Not bleeding to death. But Dead!

I screamed and cried and hugged Austin's lifeless body but nothing happened.

Austin was gone from me forever. I loved him and he was gone!

THE END! (OF THE DREAM!) **(Ha scared ya didn't I!)**

Then I woke up. For real this time. I was in full blown tears. My make-up was running and I was shaking.

The song 'If I die Young!' was on. Figures.

The first thing I thought of was talking to Austin. I had a shortness of breath and needed to be with him. He was such a good friend.

I pulled out my phone and called him.

"Aus..Aus..Austin?" I asked.

"Ally are you okay!" Austin freaked out.

''Yeah. Can we talk?" I asked crying.

"Sure i'll be over in 5 min.'' Austin hung up.

Which kind of made me laugh because he doesn't even know where I live. Then I got a text.

Austindasinger: Speaking of which where do you live?

Ally-Gator: 53O Patterson st.

Austindasinger: Ok.

Ally-Gator: I thought you didn't sing!

Austindasinger: I dont

Ally-Gator: Then why is your name Austindasinger!

Austindasinger: ...

Ally-Gator: HA!

Austindanerd: I don't know what your talking about! :)

Ally-Gator: Your not a nerd!

Austindanerd: Whatever. So y are u Ally-Gator?

Ally-Gator: Old schools mascot. I was a cheerleader. And it sounds cool!

Austindanerd: Cheerleader? Huh!

Ally-Gator: What does that mean!

Austindanerd: Im just joking...maybe.

Ally-Gator: -_-! CHANGE YOUR SCREEN NAME!

Austindanerd: Fine. What should it be.

Ally-Gator: Ooh I got it. !Sheisprettysmartkindandmore!

Austindanerd: Sorry not enough characters! :) **(Just to tell you Austin was joking to make Ally mad! He didn't know!)**

Ally-Hates-AustinMoon!: Like my new name? :)

Austindanerd: Yep! SARCASM!

Ally-Loves-HerBFFAustinMoon!: How bout now? JUST COME OVER!

Austin was over in about 10 min. and was speecless at the house.

"Come on!" I grabbed his hand and we ran up the stairs.

"Oh yeah love your new screen name!" Austin smiled.

"Yeah let me see your phone." I put my hand out and Austin put his phone in it.

I changed it to !Sheisprettysmartkindandmore! and handed it back.

"What did you do?" Austin glared at me.

"Just changed your name." I smiled and lyed back on my bed. Austin lyed back next to me.

"What is it now?" He braced for impact.

''You'll see later!" I smiled.

Austin smiled at me. I leaned over to my side and he did the same. We were inches apart.

"So why were you upset?" Austin looked at me.

"Oh. I had this dream where you said you loved me and I said I loved you too. But then Dallas got angry and tried to shoot me. But you jumped in front and died." I laughed a little tryin not to make anything akward.

"Oh. And you were that upset?" Austin smiled.

"Well yeah. Your a great guy" I smiled. I could see Austin blushing.

Austin took his glasses off again and sat up.

"How come you took off your glasses?" I asked him as he pulled me up.

"I don't really like these. I hate my glasses." Austin frowned.

''Get contacs!" I started.

"Well the thing is. My family doesn't have enough money to pay for contacs." Austin sighed.

"Aww. Well you look great with or with out them." I tried to be a good friend.

"Thanks!" Austin smiled bright.

"So are you and Dallas friends now?" I looked up at him.

"No..?" He gave me a confused look.

"Oh well Dallas said he would apologize. So he will soon. Today wasn't a good day for him. Besides tomorrow is friday and good things happen on friday!" I smiled at the thought of friday.

"Sure whatever you say." Austin got ready to leave but I stopped him.

"What do you mean!" I got a little upset/angry.

"Well the populars would never apologize to nerds. Dallas just wanted you to like him" Austin crossed his arms.

"No! Dallas is great! And..and...AND...your the crazy one." I got defensive.

"Calm do.." I stopped Austin.

"Don't tell me to calm down! Leave!" I yelled.

"Ally i'm so..." I stopped him again.

"I SAID LEAVE!" I screamed.

Austin just left and slammed the door. I heard him do the same to the front.

I jumped on my bed and screamed at the top of my lungs into my pillow.

Brittany walked in and sat on my bed.

"You okay Ally? I know we don't get along but I really think we should start." Brittany smiled.

"Really?" I smiled a little.

"No!" Brittany laughed.

I just slammed my head on my bed again.

As Brittany was about to leave she stopped.

"I'm sorry. Guy trouble?" Brittany sat down.

I just nodded my head.

"That guy was cute. I thought he had glasses though!" Brittany smiled.

My eyes widened and I saw them out of the corner of my eye.

I grabbed them and ran out. He had just left in his truck.

"AUSTIN! AUSTIN!" I cried. Fearing he could get hurt.

But he just drove on.

I walked in the house crying.

"Uh-oh. What happened?" Brittany hugged me.

"Austin left his glasses and he could get hurt" I was stutering all the words.

"Oh sweety im glad your a good friend. But Austin will be okay. Lets go down, my cookies are done!" Brittany helped me down the stairs.

Just then an emergency news update came on.

"THIS IS AN EMERGENCY. A YOUNG BOY WAS IN A CAR ACCIDENT TODAY. 1O MINUITES AGO IN FACT. THIS BOY IS IN INTENSIVE CARE AND PROBABLY WONT MAKE IT THROUGH THE NIGHT. WE HAVE NOT BEEN RELEASED HIS NAME BUT WE WILL SOON. OUR THOUGHTS AND PRAERS GOT OUT TO HIS FAMILY!" The news reporter talked.

I just cried and screamed. It must have been Austin. I could barely breath and then I felt light headed. I could feel the blood drain from my head. Then everything went black.

I woke up on the couch with Brittany and dad above me. They had a wet towel on my head and I was breathing heavily.

"Oh Ally thank goodness you are okay!'' Dad hugged me.

"Yeah. Wait what happened?" I rubbed my head.

"Oh sweety you blacked out after you saw a news report!" Brittany was crying.

"No..no..no! Please don't tell me. It was Aus...Aus..Austin!" I cried again.

"We don't know. They still haven't released his name" Dad handed me a tissue.

"Oh." I sighed loudly.

"WE HAVE BEEN RELEASED THE NAME OF THE BOY!'' The news reporter started.

We all crossed our fingers

"THE YOUNG 16 YEAR OLD IS AUSTIN MANDER! OUR PRARERS GO OUT TO THE MANDERS!" The reporter ended.

I smiled and cried. Poor Austin but my Austin was okay.

"I have to text him!" I got up and ran to my phone.

Ally-Loves-HerBFFAustin: Austin your okay! :)

Austin-Hates-Allysomuch!: Yeah..y. PS: I hate you.

Ally-is-sorry!: I saw this news report about a boy who got in a car accident. And I was afraid it was you.

Austin-Hates-Allysomuch!: Oh..aww. Thanks. Sorry I was mean to Dallas.

Ally-is-sorry!: No that should be me! I got angry for you having an opinion. PS: I found your glasses.

Austin-Feels-Even-Worse-Then-Ally: Thanks. I need em'. lets change our names.

Ally-is-Da-Name: Like mine.

Austin-is-Da-Name: coppier! :)! Great minds think alike. Gtg bye.

I snapped my phone shut and smiled. Too much drama today so I went to bed.

When I woke up I got ready for school and went there.

Dallas and Bella were outside waiting for me.

"Today Bella is having a party! Comming?" Dallas asked.

"Sure! Can I bring someone?" I asked them.

''Yeah. Any friend of Ally's is a friend of ours!" Bella smiled.

We walked inside.

AT THE END OF THE DAY! NOTHING INTERSTING HAPPENED!

"Austin get something cute on! Were going to a party!" I smiled.

"A party? Ally you know the populars..." Austin was bothering me.

"Shut up! They said I could bring a friend!" I smiled.

"Rude much! Me likey!" Austin smiled and I laughed.

"Come on!" I grabbed him and we left to his car.

"I don't have any party outfits!" Austin confessed.

"Oh good we can go shopping." I clapped.

"Yay!" Austin said sarcasstically.

We finally arrived to 'Fashion Lovers!'

I picked Austin about 30 outfits to try on. Finally at 31 we found the outfit. IT WAS PERFECT. 

**.com/imgres?um=1&hl=en&rlz=1T4SMSN_enUS463US464&biw=936&bih=412&tbm=isch&tbnid=FOWr3cgCDGR6XM:&imgrefurl=.com/tag/disney-channel/&docid=GbweHViuAIZeiM&imgurl=.&w=400&h=574&ei=wfNsT-_uHYf10gHPhtS5Bg&zoom=1**

I looked for an outfit for me and it took a while but finally I found it it was perfect!

.com/imgres?start=91&um=1&hl=en&rlz=1R2SMSN_en&biw=936&bih=412&tbm=isch&tbnid=EDZFfocfyQMaVM:&imgrefurl=.&docid=xoI4bVCOVFn7OM&imgurl=.com/albums/b443/lanouveaumode/Collection%&w=1024&h=741&ei=bP9sT5GkIqHm0QHn6OjZBg&zoom=1

"Are we done!" Austin groaned.

"Yes. Now come on." We ran to the car and went to my place.

After we got on the outfits I took off Austin's glasses.

"No glasses?" He frowned like I wanted to change him.

"This way no one can make fun of you." I smiled.

We got to the party and Bella opened the door.

"Ally! And...Austin? Is that you!" Bella smiled.

"Yup!" Austin walked in.

"Wow he sure cleans up good!" Bella smiled and we all walked in.

The music played untill about 9 and then some of them left. Only 6 were left. So we played some games.

"Hey lets play truth or dare!" Bella grined.

We all sat in a big circle.

"Okay I'll start Austin truth or dare?" Dallas smiled.

"Truth!'' Austin replied.

"Boo!" We all yelled laughing.

"Fine Dare!" He smiled.

"Okay. I dare you to eat this half eaten sandwhich!" Dallas handed him the gross sandwhich.

Austin bit into it no problem and ate the whole thing.

We all yelled GROSS!

"Now me. Payton truth or dare?" Austin asked her.

"Truth!" Payton smiled.

"Ok. Have you ever kissed someone?" Austin asked her.

"Duh. Like 30 people. Ha why have you?" Payton grinned.

"Duh! Who hasen't" Austin lied.

"Okay my turn. Bella truth or dare?" Payton asked.

"Truth!" Bella smiled big.

"Okay. How many times have you dated Dallas?" Payton laughed.

"Hmm...like 35 or 40! My turn. Ally truth or dare!" Bella raised her eyebrows.

"Uhh...dare!" I smiled but was nervous.

"Ooh a dare! Okay. Play 7 minuites in heaven with Austin!" Bella laughed big.

"New dare!" I didn't exactly want to kiss Austin. Not that he is terrible but it would be akward.

"NOPE! Go in the guest room. In 7 minuites you can come out and you 2 have better kissed!" Bella pushed us in the room.

We started to wisper so they wouldn't hear.

"I lied when Payton asked me about kissing a girl!" Austin sighed.

"I know." I sat next to him on the bed.

"You do. How?" Austin looked at me.

"Easy you start laughing and acting weird when you lie!" I smiled.

"Oh. It makes me feel really stupid." Austin put his head in his hands.

"Well then i'm stupid too!" I patted Austin's back.

"What?" He sat up.

''I've never kissed a boy before." I confessed.

"Really. I don't believe it. Your beautiful smart funny. Perfect." Austin made me blush.

"Thanks. But it was more like I wanted to wait for the right guy!" I smiled.

"Oh. Well since I never kissed a girl and you never kissed a boy. And we were dared...should we kiss?" He looked at me.

"Ye..." I was stopped by Austin he kissed me.

He leaned back on the bed and I did the same. I have to admit he was a good kisser. Well I wouldn't know. But that wasn't what was on my mind.

Then we heard a door open, it must have been Bella. The 7 minuites were up, but we didn't stop. Untill we heard laughter.

I sat up and Bella and Payton grabbed my hand.

"So?" Payton screamed.

"Is he a good kisser?" Bella asked.

"Uhh" I started.

"I need to know how well my future boyfriend kisses." Payton smiled.

"Maybe I want to date him!" Bella got angry.

"SO?" They both yelled.

"Yes. Really good!" I smiled.

All 3 of us squeled.

We tip-toed back to see what the boys were saying.

"So?" Dallas asked.

"Is she a great kisser?" Dylan jumped in.

"Uhh" Austin tried to speak.

"I need to know how my future girlfriend kisses!" Dallas smiled.

"Maybe I want to date her!" Dylan got furious.

"SO?" They both rushed.

"Yes. Amazing!" Austin smiled. I blushed.

The boys ooh'd.

"Hey!" I stormed in.

"Hey Ally can we talk?" Dallas asked me.

"Sure!" I walked over with him.

"Austin told me you were a good kisser. Wanna kiss?" Dallas leaned in.

"UGH!" I slapped him and walked out to the other room. I grabbed Austin's hand and stormed out.

We got in his car and I started to cry.

"Ally whats wrong!" Austin looked at me.

"Dallas tried to kiss me. Just cause he heard I was a good kisser!" I cried out.

"I'm sorry. I know you liked him!" Austin was comforting me.

"How?" I managed to get out.

"The way you look at him. You don't look at anyone else like that." Austin had those words come out of his mouth with his teeth clamped shut.

"Oh. Is it that noticable?" I stopped crying a little.

"Kinda." Austin started to laugh.

Then we pulled up to my house.

"Hey Austin" I turned around.

"Yeah Ally?" He smiled.

"Thanks!" I opened my door and walked in.

Then I leaned on the door and sighed like those girls in love did.

But i'm not in love!

Or am I?

A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A

Thanks for liking this story. I really liked how this chapter turned out. PLEASE review I love seeing what people have to say about this. If you could PM me. I want help. I have a little writers block. So if you want these chapters up faster. PM me!

~Madi


	5. Babysitting and Bad days!

Hey!  
>Well since today is saturday and in the story its a saturday. I decided to put a new chapter!<p>

A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A

I woke up hearing a loud ring. It was my cell phone. Austin was calling. Yay! Well to me it is.

"Hello?" I grumbled.

"Ally help! Please its an emergency!" Austin yelled into the phone and I immeaditley woke up.

"Austin are you okay?" I yelled.

"Help please." The line went dead.

I grabbed my purse and ran to his house. I found it on my gps in my phone.

I knocked on the door alot and finally Austin opened up.

"Thank goodness your here! Haha nice pj's!" Austin laughed.

My mouth dropped open and I looked down. I forgot to change and I was wearing this!

.

"Oops!" I bit my lip.

"I have to babysit my 2 little brothers and they are menaces!" Austin pulled me in.

"Austin im in my pj's!" I yelped.

"Oh here!" He handed me his leather jacket (.com/imgres?um=1&hl=en&sa=X&rlz=1T4SMSN_enUS463US464&biw=936&bih=412&tbm=isch&tbnid=GFB9pn_6ryy0IM:&imgrefurl=.&docid=I7LVlPfbmPeYCM&imgurl=.&w=612&h=477&ei=dtdtT73BPOnu0gGRmujMBg&zoom=1)

"Thanks. But why don't I go home and change." I smiled.

"Fine!" Austin sighed.

As I walked out I heard Austin yell. He is such a good brother.

After about 10 min. I finally found the perfect outfit. It was this .com/imgres?um=1&hl=en&rlz=1T4SMSN_enUS463US464&biw=936&bih=412&tbm=isch&tbnid=mSEAYSRxzCRwFM:&imgrefurl=.com/action/viewLook%3Fid%3D997938&docid=CJJBeB8Gp37wkM&imgurl=.&w=464&h=376&ei=DthtT_qkJoL30gGspIDPBg&zoom=1.

I ran to his place and he opened the door and pulled me in.

"My 2 year old brother is up there!" He huffed and pointed to the top of the closet.

"OMG! AUSTIN HE CANT BE UP THERE!" I yelled and grabbed him.

I held him and he stopped crying.

"Faker!" Austin yelled.

"Austin he is a baby. He cries. Your acting more of a baby then he is!" I shook my head and sat down on the couch.

I could see out of the corner of my eye Austin mouth "EVIL!" I laughed.

"I used to be a babysitter in England. Let me take him up to his room. For a nap, where is his room?" I smiled.

"Upstaires and it should be the last door on your left!" Austin sat on the couch and pouted.

I walked him up to his room and on my way downstaires I saw another room. It had a small boy in it. He was typing at a computer. I walked in.

"Hi are you Austin's little brother?" I walked over.

"Ah! Uh yeah. My name's Ashton!" He waved.

"Im Ally." I smiled and he finally turned around.

"Oh your Ally. My brother always talks about you!" He had a strait face but I blushed.

"So are you into science?" I noticed his room had thousands of science things.

"Yeah but i'm the only one in my family who is. They don't understand!" Ashton sighed.

"I like science too. Albert Einstein is my favorite scientist!" I said in a calming voice.

"ME TOO! I think its amazing he has dyslexia and he still was a great scientist!" Ashton got super happy.

''Do you want to come downstaires? With Austin and me!" I smiled.

"Uhh..." He hesitated.

"Come on!" I grabbed his hand and we walked downstaires.

"Austin your brother wants to hang out with us!" I told him.

"Ashton I haven't seen you since you were 6!" Austin laughed.

"Yeah something like that!" Ashton laughed.

We put in a movie and started to watch it. It was Alladin. Ashton fell asleep and I brought him upstaires. I put my head on Austin's chest as the movie was about to end.

"Ally." Austin looked at me.

"Yeah?" I looked up.

"Yesterday. I think...I think...I think. I think the kiss wasn't a mistake!" Austin blurted out.

''Oh." I didn't exactly know what to say.

"Wait forget what I said. Im stupid. Crazy. Dumb. I didn't mean to make everything akward. Im sorry. I should go. Wait this is my house. Haha dumb again. STUPID AUSTIN! Why don't we just..." Austin wouldn't shut up. So I kissed him.

We kissed for a few minuits and then we heard Ashton. He was making weird noises.

"EWW! BledshbcdnjQ!" He yelled.

"Haha. Now go away ASHTON!" Austin yelled and Ashton walked up the stairs.

"I should go. Its 11 and my dad doesn't even know I left the house!" I got up.

"Okay. See ya later" Austin hugged me.

"Call me if your brother tortures you again!" I laughed and left.

When I got to the house dad was there are looked pissed off.

"Where were you!" He yelled.

"With Austin why?" I smiled.

"Oh your boyfriend!" Dad crossed his arms.

"No were just friends!" I smiled even bigger.

"Oh really whats this?" He handed me a photo of Austin and I kissing.

"Oh yeah yesterday at a party I was dared to kiss him!" I got nervous.

"Allyson! I don't care what this is. I told you if you are good here and there isnt drama. We could go to California to pursue your career in acting. But this was sent to the national inquirer and it will be in every magazine by tomorrow! Now you and Austin will have to explain this!" Dad sighed.

"OMG! I didn't know. But were not dating!" I tried not to smile now.

"Then that should make the drama worse. I know. Make a speech and reherse the lines." Dad smiled.

"Okay. How about I go back to his house. And we can make the speech!" I smiled and got my purse.

"No. You can't see Austin untill the interview. Invite a friend over." Dad grabbed his suitcase and left.

I called Trish. Payton and Bella betrayed me so.

"Trish!" I called her.

"Yeah!" She answered.

"Can you come over?" I asked.

"Sure I'll be over in a few min." She hung up.

I waited patiently untill she came over.

"Okay well it's a funny story. Really funny. Your gonna laugh your head off. In tears!" I tried to not talk about it.

"ALLY GET ON WITH IT!" Trish yelled.

"Oh yeah. Well yesterday at this party I was dared to play 7 minuites in heaven with Austin. And when we were kissing Bella took a photo. She sent it to a whole bunch of magazine's and now we need to make a script for the interview. If we don't I have to cancel my acting career!" I sighed.

"WOW! You guys kissed! Yay! So you guys aren't dating?" Trish pouted.

"No. And I can't see him untill the interview because I kissed him again!" I gulped.

"Wow! Okay lets start!" Trish smiled.

It took 2 hours but we finally finished it. Trish made a copy and brought it to Austin.

I wish I could have seen him. I really did. I feel bad, he has to be involved in this. I should have just given up on the career when the show I did in England ended.

Poor Austin! Stupid me!

I got a text from Austin

Austin's-confused!: If you wanted to stop talking you could have just said so.

Ally's-confused!: No it was my dad! Please believe me. I want to see you but Im not allowed.

Austin's-pissed!: Yeah right! Why would your dad do that?

Ally-was-serious!: Because he hates the drama I get into. We moved here after my show ended and to stop the drama. Not for his job. Okay now I told you the truth.

Austin's-pissed!: Show?

Ally-was-serious!: Yeah I'm a celebrity. I did 2 shows in England and was gonna move to California soon to get shows here.

Austin's-shocked!: Oh sorry drama queen! I didn't know we had a celebrity in here. Was I just your little drama starter to help you move! **(PS: Austin was being sarcastic and is angry at Ally! He doesn't believe she was a celebrity!)**

Ally's-upset!: No Austin I wasn't gonna move for you. I want to stay and stop my career. All for you. I really want to be your friend! Not enemy.

Austin-HATES-Her!: Liar much! You know what don't talk to me. Ever again!

Ally-HATES-Him!: Fine by me!

I shut my phone and cried. I wasn't lying and I realized I love Austin. Or Loved. Not anymore. I can't believe he would do that to me. I just cried myself to sleep. Even though it was only 6pm. I just didn't want to talk to anyone.

A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A

Sorry the ending was depressing and it was short but Im busy today. I will try to post later. I worked really hard on this! Comment plz. PM me plz. PS THE BABYSITTING IDEA WAS CREATED BY: RED-RIBBONS101!

~Madi!


	6. Removing & Regret!

Hey!  
>Well I decided to post ANOTHER chapter!<p>

A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A

I woke up at 3am. Wow 9 hours of sleep and I still feel terrible. I ruined our friendship for my acting career, that I barely have. I didn't want to go to bed. I couldn't. So I walked downstairs. I saw Brittany in the living room crying eating ice-cream from the tub.

"Are you okay Brittany?" I wispered.

"Huh. Ally. Oh yeah fine!" She broke down and cried again.

"What is it?" I sat next to her.

"I just miss my family. You know the ones I left in Canada." Brittany cried.

"Do you do this alot?" I started to cry again.

"Sometimes. Why are you crying?" Brittany asked me.

"Dad said Austin and I have to have an interview saying were not dating, but Austin thinks I don't want to be his friend. Now I ruined our friendship and I love him!" I blurted out it all.

"Here you need this more then I do!" She handed me the double fudge ice cream.

"Thanks!" I mumbled.

"Sure. Hey I have an idea. Lets go to Canada for a month and get away from the drama!" Brittany smiled.

"And how do you expect us to get away with it?" I smiled a little.

"Well we leave tomorrow when your dad is at work and when he gets home there will be a note. You can tell Trish but have her keep it a secret untill we leave. We can visit my family and stay in a hotel. Maybe you will meet a great guy and you can get away from this drama!" Brittany clapped her hands.

"What about school and we just got here. Just a few weeks ago." I sniffled.

"Well why don't you go to the high school I did! Just for a month and then we can come back. Besides this is for your own good!" Brittany hugged me.

"Okay. That sounds good. I think.'' I wispered the last part.

I went upstairs to pack my bag. It upset me knowing I would be gone for a month. But this was for my own good. Wasn't it? I couldn't help but cry though. No matter what I feel bad. Staying and Austin hating me. OR. Leaving and possibly loosing all my friends.

I needed to talk to Trish. I called her up even though it was 4:30.

"Ally! Why are you calling me this early!" Trish groaned.

"Im leaving!" I cried.

"What? But you just got here!" Trish immeaditley woke up.

"I know. But there is nothing left here I love. Austin hates me." I grabbed a tissue and fixed the smeared mascara and eye-liner.

"Ally. You love Austin!" She squeled.

"Yes. I love him more then anyone. Even though I have only known him for 2 weeks." I sighed.

"Then why don't you stay!" Trish started to get tired again.

"If you would see the texts from us. You would know. And too much drama. I need to go!" I could barely breath.

"Oh. When Austin gets angry. He stays angry for a while. But I can't believe he is angry at you." Trish yawned.

"Oh. Well i'm leaving in the afternoon. Don't tell anyone till im gone. Bye Trish!" I hung up.

I started to get sleepy again and rested my head. In less then 10 minuits I was asleep.

I woke up at 9:00. Got my bag and headed for the airport.I made sure to leave my phone at home so no one could contact me.

As I was about to board the plane I looked behind me. Nothing important, so I walked down the long tunnel into the plane. I was on my way to Canada and a drama free life.

*TRISH POV!*

When I woke up. I thought of Ally leaving and I couldn't hold it in anymore. Austin had to know.

I ran to his house and knocked on the door. He opened in his boxers and it was akward. I don't know what Ally sees in him.

"Austin! Ally is leaving." I yelled.

"Oh well. Good ridense!" Austin smiled.

"Austin what are you talking about. I know you love Ally. She loves you too! She left because she can't take how your friendship ended. SHE IS MOVING AWAY TO CANADA!" I screamed in his ear.

"Are you serious! I thought you were joking! Ally loves me?" Austin smiled a little.

"GET DRESSED AND COME ON!" I pushed him.

He ran to his room got on his outfit and came running down.

We drove to the airport and Austin ran past security bag check and every other place. I could see security chasing him. But Austin was unstopable.

*AUSTIN POV!*

I ran and ran. I knew I was gonna catch Ally. I had to. Then I heard sirons and people running. Security was chasing me but I only turned around for a fraction of a second. Then I kept running. I saw her turn around at the edge and I called her name. But she didn't hear and she walked in. The doors were shut after she walked in and It was too late. Ally was gone from me forever.

I just sat down and tried to hold in the tears. Security caught up to me and grabbed me harshly. They took me to a room with a cell and threw me into it. I hit the wall hard but I didn't care at all. Nothing could bother me now. Nothing mattered without Ally.

I heard a voice. I couldn't ignore it he wouldn't let me. It was the officer at the airport jail.

''Now son. Why did you do this?" The officer said harshly.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"For a girl huh?" He looked at me.

"Yep." I muttered.

"I understand. I did the same. The girl left and I tried to get her back but was caught. I was sent to jail for 2 years. Little did I know the girl was only leaving for the summer. When I got out she didn't want to be friends because I was in jail. I lost that girl! Now I don't want you to do the same so Im gonna let you go!" The officer opened the cell.

I looked up.

"Really?" I smiled a little.

"Yeah. Now find a way to get that girl back!" The officer patted my back and I left the airport. I drove home and thought of ways to get Ally back.

*ALLY POV!*

When I sat in the seat and heard the engine roar, I shed a few tears. Goodbye everyone. For 1 month at least. I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

THE DREAM SHE HAS!

When I woke up I wasn't in my room. I was at the studio. under the chair. I heard a boy singing. He was amazing. Too amazing. I sat up to see who it was. It was none other than Austin. I didn't know he could sing like that! I walked in to see him. But he couldn't see me. Even after he stopped singing. I called his name and pushed him, but nothing happened. I cried and cried. But Austin didn't notice. Then he left the studio and everything went white. Austin was my life and now Im leaving him. My life is over. I didn't have a life before Austin. Mostly because Austin is my life. Austin is my life!

THE END!

I woke up as Brittany was shaking me.

"Ally were landing!" Brittany smiled.

''Yay!" I couldn't help but smile too.

As we stepped off the plane and into the airport. I heard screames and tears of joy. It was Brittany's family. They were glad she was home. I didn't realize she actually was a good person untill now. She had family who she loved and they loved her back.

"Mom, dad, everyone else this is Ally. My step-daughter!" Brittany pulled me forward.

"Oh she's beautiful!" Brittany's mom pulled my cheeks.

"Ally this is my son Leroy." Brittany's sister smiled at me and showed me leroy. **(played by: Billy Unger.)**

"Ally, this is my mom, dad, sister, grandma, nephew, and my brother." Brittany pointed to all them.

"Hi.'' I waved.

"Ally is a little upset about leaving everyone right now." Brittany hugged me.

"Leroy why don't you show Ally around when we get to the house." Brittany's sister Tammy smiled.

"Sure. Is that okay Ally?" Leroy asked me.

"Yes that would be great!" I smiled a little.

We got in the car and I was the only one silent. Well except for Leroy. He was sitting next to me. We were all cramped in one car.

"Ally I know your upset about a guy!" Leroy wispered.

"How?" I wispered back.

"Because you are upset. Really depressed and girls always do that, when a boy is involved!" Leroy smiled to make me feel better.

"Oh." I didn't exactly feel like laughing.

"Want to talk about it?" Leroy was nice.

"Uh. I guess. Well there was this boy Austin. I just moved and he was the school nerd. I met him and talked to him alot and we became good friends. We went to this party and we kissed and it caused lots of drama to my dad and my career. He told me I had to do an interview with him and I couldn't see him untill the interview. So I texted Austin and he didn't believe that. He thought I didn't want to be friends anymore. Now our friendship is over and I love him!" I confessed.

"Wow! Thats a long story." Leroy hugged me.

"And thats just the short version too!" I added.

We got out of the car and walked to the front door.

"Ally, I bet Austin regrets it all!" Leroy looked down at me.

"Why do you say that?" I smiled up.

"Because any guy who secretly loves you and then you move away because of him, feels bad!'' Leroy sighed.

"What happened to you?" I knew something was up.

"I did the same thing as Austin except the girl didn't come back. She moved to florida and I never saw her again." Leroy looked away.

"What was her name?" I hoped it could have been someone I knew.

"Bella. She was a little taller then you. Red haired. Big brown eyes. And she was an amazing dancer!" Leroy smiled.

"It couldn't have been Bella Thorne could it?" I smiled.

"Yeah! Wait.." He got a big grin.

"She is one of my best friends!" I smiled.

"Really! Do you have her number?" Leroy helped me up the stairs.

"Yeah its in my...phone! No! I left my phone home!" I hit my head with my hand.

"Aww it's okay. Just tell her I said hi!" Leroy smiled.

"Will do!" I droped off my bag on my new bed and Leroy and I ran downstairs.

He put on the radio and we listned to Hot Chelle Rae's 'Downtown Girl'  
>It was short but I liked that song. We took our shoes off and danced around in socks.<p>

Leroy fell on the ground and I ran over and fell on him too.

Brittany and Tammy walked downstairs.

"Well I see you too are getting along!" Tammy said laughing.

All four of us were laughing. I guess I can wait 1 month untill I see Austin.

After dinner I walked upstairs to unpack. I saw a scrapbook titled 'Austin & Ally'

I didn't make that. Who did?

But I opened it anyway.

The pages had pictures of my first day. In first period when I was mean to him. At lunch when we started to talk. At gym when I stood up for him. When he cheered me up because I thought about mom. When we were at the studio. Many more photos and the last page had a picture of us kissing. Then a piece of paper fell out.

_Ally,_

_ I never realized how much Austin meant to you. The last thing I wanted was to hurt you or ruin your friendship. I sincerely apoloize and hope you enjoy Canada. Have fun. _

_Your Father!_

I started to cry. Only if I looked in my bag. I could have stopped all of this. A month away from everyone would be harder. Escpecially Austin!

A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A

Well I hope you enjoyed this. I think this was pretty sad. I even almost cried. But dont worry the next chapter will be alot happier. Plz comment. Plz Review. Plz Subscribe.

~Madi!


	7. Home and Happiness!

Hey!

Okay I am super sorry for not updating but I have had alot happen! But I will make it up by posting this long chapter!

This is based 1 month after Ally moves!

A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&

I was packing and trying to hold back the tears. It was hard but I was able to stop them. But then Leroy walked in.

"Hey Ally. Wait what are those bags for?" Leroy sat next to the bags as I continued to pack.

I didnt want to speak for fear of crying. I loved Canada so much but more importantly...I would leave Leroy. He wasn't my first boyfriend but he was an amazing one!

"1 month already, huh?" Leroy frowned and sat me on his lap.

I just nodded my head.

"Well...we can stay in touch and try a long distance relationship!" Leroy tried to comfort me, but for some reason. I felt like I would rather us break-up and I could end up with Austin.

"Yeah. But I don't know about long distance relationships. They usually don't work out!" I sighed but I felt a little happiness in my heart. Was that wrong?

"I know. But we can be friends!" Leroy smiled.

"Oh...yeah thats great! And maybe I can set you and Bella up!" I got off his lap and helped him up.

"Ehh...I don't bounce back that fas...wait did you say Bella!" Leroy joked.

"LEROY! Not funny!" I laughed.

"Then why are you laughing!" He started to tickle me!

"Im gonna go make you a good-bye breakfast!" Leroy smiled and walked out the room.

"Dont start a fire...again!" I yelled back. Leroy stuck his head out and glared. Then he left again.

I thought about the times we had in just one month.

When Leroy's parents renewed their vowes. I was a brides made and he was a best man. We walked down the isle together.

When his great grandmother had a heart attack and we went to the hospital to see her. She told us we were an adorable couple. But thankfully she is better now.

When It was Easter and they had a relay race. Where 2 people got in a sack and hopped down a hill. Leroy and I got 1st place.

When I had the flu and Leroy made me chicken noodle soup but forgot to turn the stove off. And the kichen caught on fire. He picked me up like a bride and ran me out the house. The kichen was fixed and Leroy wasn't grounded at all because he was being nice.

Wow we did alot in just one month.

I was sad to leave Leroy but I couldn't wait to get to Austin!

A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A

I woke up and figured today would be a normal Saturday. I ran downstairs to eat some pancakes and my mom was sitting at the table. Sadly there were no pancakes.

"Austin. Do you know what today is!" She smiled bright.

"Saturday!" I smiled big.

"No..guess again!" She took a sip of her coffee.

"The day you didn't make pancakes!" I mumbled and groaned.

"No! Guess Again!" She started to get angry.

"Its someones birthday! HAPPY BIRTHDAY ASHTON!" I yelled upstairs.

"No! You know what. Stop guessing I will tell you! Ally is coming home today!" She smiled and I froze. I knew it was today, I lied to her, but her saying it took my breath away. I was shocked but I just played along.

"Ally?" I turned my head.

"Austin Moon! I can't believe you just said that!" She started to cry.

"Im sorry. So who is she?" I looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Ally Dawson was your best-friend, Ally Dawson was your first love, and Ally Dawson left because of you!" She ran upstairs crying. That last one hit me hard. I knew she did, but It makes me feel sick hearing it.

I walked upstairs to my room. I had lost my appitite. I grabbed my phone and texted Amber. **(Shaleigh!)**

AustinLovesAmber: Hey Amb!

Amber-Is-Better-Then-You: Hey Aussykinz!

AustinLovesAmber: Why did you change your name.

Amber-Is-Better-Then-You: Well. I just decided to change it! I hope your not mad!

AustinLovesAmber: Nah. But thats not the point. This girl I used to know is coming back today and My mom is making me go to visit her. UGH!

AMBER!: Aww sorry babe! Maybe you could just ditch and come over!

AUSTIN!: No can do! She told me to get ready. I have to go. Bye!

**(I decided to change the names because it was taking to long to type. Now it will most likely be Their names!)**

I lied to Amber, but she would overreact if she heard I wanted to go. I decided to text Ally. I haven't in a month and she probably wont answer but...I needed to speak with her!

AUSTIN!: Hey Ally. Im super sorry about saying those things to you!

ALLY!: Austin. Ally left her phone in Miami. Im sorry!

AUSTIN!: Well can you tell me what time she lands!

ALLY!: Uhhh...I guess. She should land at 3pm! Thats in 4 hours.

AUSTIN!: Ok. Can I pick her up? I will drop her off. But I really need to talk to her!

ALLY!: Sure. She really misses you. She calls sometimes and most of the things she says ends up with "Man I miss Austin!"

AUSTIN!: Thanks Mr.D!

I smiled. My Ally misses me. Wait what am I saying. Im dating Amber. Who am I kidding Amber is exactly like Ally, thats the only reason why I am dating her! I love Ally alot more!

A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A

I walked downstairs after I finished packing and crossed my fingers there wouldn't be a big fire!

Luckily there wasn't. I sat at the table and Leroy came walking with 2 plates of food.

"Ooh. Whats for breakfast?" I smiled as he sat down.

"Bacon, eggs, and _pancakes_!" He smiled but as he said Pancakes I almost cried.

"Yum!" I yelped out.

We ate the food. And I walked up to the room. All I could do was silently cry. I missed Austin!

But I pushed away the tears a few minuites later! I grabbed my bags and walked downstairs.

Brittany walked down but didn't have any bags.

"Ally. Im going to stay a few extra days! But I bought you a 1st class ticket!" Brittany smiled.

"Okay!" I hugged her.

I said goodbye to everyone. Leroy was last.

"Bye Leroy!" I hugged him and he wispered in my ear.

"Lets not say bye, lets say see you later!" He wispered in my ear and we pulled away. I gave him a quick kiss and I ran out to the taxi.

As it drove away I waved and held back the tears.

The driver put on the radio. I heard the announcer.

"This is your favorite song of the week its called "Check Yes Juliet" By None other then Austin Moon. I wonder who his Juliet is!" I must be Juliet. He wrote a song for me! Aww! "And after that Austin will have an interview with us!" **(Just to make sure. Those interviews are previously recorded!)**

_"Check yes Juliet are you with me  
>Rain is falling down on the sidewalk<br>I wont go untill you go outside_

_Check yes Juliet, kill the limbo  
>I'll kepp tossing rocks at your window<br>There's no turning back for us tonight_

_Lace up your shoes  
>Ah-Oh Ah-Oh!<br>Here's how we do..."_

"Ugh I hate teen singers! I escpecially hate this song!" The cab driver turned the radio off.

"No sir listen to me you HAVE to put that back on!" I sat up and told him.

"Calm down little girl. It's just a teen celebrity. You don't know him!" The man stopped the car and talked to me.

"Yes I do! He is one of my best friends! And he is my first love!" I yelled and the man laughed.

"Whatever you say crazy!" He laughed and put the radio back on.

"Okay so Austin everyone loves that song. But who is your Juliet?" The radio man Tripple T or TTT asked.

"Well whats so fun in me just telling you?" Austin laughed. I love his laugh.

"True. Well we do have one question for you. This is going on in everygirls mind right now!" TTT started.

"Spill!" Austin sounded exceited.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" TTT rushed.

"Well..yes!" Austin laughed as he does when he was happy. My heart sunk, I felt like I was going to be sick.

"Ooh! Are you 2 in love?" TTT joked.

"Maybe...fine. Yes I love her so much!" I could tell Austin was smiling when he said that!

"Uhh...sir. Can you turn the radio off now?" I frowned.

"Ugh. You kids and your mind changing!" He turned the radio off.

Austin saying those words 'I love her' made me feel terrible. What have I done!

Finally I got to the airport. It took about 20 min. to get past security and get to the gate. I only had to wait 5 min for the gate to open. I sat in these really comfy chairs.

After the plane took off, I looked out the window. I saw all the buildings and the beaches. I didn't want to sleep. When we landed I was still staring out the window. I haden't moved a muscle.

"Uh...m'am. We have landed. You may get off the plane now!" The flight attendent helped me up. The flight was about 7 hours or more. I didn't count. My muscles ached and I felt all grumpy.

"Thanks!" I grabbed my bag and looked around. Apparently I was the only passenger left. Oops.

I walked out the gate and heavily sighed. Oh great back to Miami where my old friends were!

I saw a guy at the gate. I didn't look up, figured it was my dad when he walked over. But then he had a different voice. Great even more changes in 1 month.

"ALLY! ALLY ALLY ALLY ALLY ALLY!" He ran over. Wow he sounded alot like Austin.

"Hi dad." I had my head down.

"Haha! You thought I was your dad! Priceless!" The guy laughed.

I looked up it was none other then..Moon...Austin Moon. What was he doing here? I thought he hated me...and why isn't he with his 'Juliet'?

I was shocked but I didn't know what to do! Do I act like nothing bad happened? Or do I be a grumpy priss? I'll choose grumpy priss.

"I thought you hated me!" I growled at him.

"No! Ally I tried to stop you. I didn't make it in time and I was heartbroken!" Austin hugged me but I backed away from him.

"Wait. I heard that interview from the radio, you have a girlfriend!" I got a little angry.

"I know. But the thing is. She is just like you! In every way! She sings, she laughs at my dumb jokes, and she smells like strawberries!" Austin smiled.

I gave him a strange look at the last one.

"What! You smell like strawberries. And I love that! Besides she has brown hair, brown eyes, she wears skirts. And her name begins with an A! Amber!" Austin cheered.

"Great! Your girlfriend is amazing! Why don't you just take me home!" I barked at him. It made me feel like a dog.

"No. The point is. I love her because I love you!" Austin stopped me and looked me dead in the eyes.

"WHAT!" I was so confused.

"Ally when you moved away I was so depressed. For 2 weeks I sat on my couch and only got up to use the bathroom. Finally Dez and Trish took me to the mall and I saw Amber. She was so nice, just like you! After 3 day I had the courage to ask her out and she said yes. Today when my mom told me it had been 1 month, I needed to see you! More importantly I realized I love you more then Amber! I don't think I even love her!" Austin spilled out.

I was speechless. Austin does love me!

"Oh...can we just go." I walked away from him and I could see his smile drop!

He grabbed my big bag and we walked down to his car. We were both SILENT on the way there. I guess there weren't any words to say.

In the car I finally spoke up.

"Thanks for coming Austin!" I smiled and looked over to him.

"Sure!" He mumbled grumpily. I felt awful.

"Im sorry okay! I left because I was stupid, Instead of trying to face my fear I just ran away like a scared kid!" I sighed and looked out the window.

"Fear..wait fear of what?" Austin got suspicious.

"My fear of saying I love you and you not loving me back!" I sighed.

"Wipe that smirk off your face!" I added.

"How did you know I was smirking?" Austin looked at me and then looked back at the road.

"Because I have known you for 4 months! And Im not as stupid as you think!" I giggled.

"Yeah yeah your a genius when it comes to guys!" He laughed.

"Wait...what happened to your glasses?" I looked over to him.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you. I GOT CONTACTS!" Austin cheered.

"Oh." I smiled fakely.

"What?" He pulled into a gas station even though his tank was full.

"Well. I realized so many things have changed since I left." I sighed.

"Ally. Im the only one who has changed! I think. But it is only a few minor details!" Austin leaned over and hugged me.

"Yeah. You only got a girlfriend, got contacts, and became a celebrity with a number 1 hit!" I glared at him.

"Oh...maybe I did change more then I thought!" Austin laughed the way he did to make me feel better or when he felt bad.

I smiled. Everything was back to normal. Austin and I were friends again and soon I would be going back to school.

Austin drove me home and I told him everything that happened. Most stories were funny and I even mentioned Leroy. Austin looked upset after that. But I cheered him up.

Finally we got to the house. He grabbed my bags and I ran in my house.

"DAD!" I yelled running up the stairs.

"ALLY!" He hugged me.

''I am so glad to see you!" Dad grabbed my arm and sat me at the table.

"Thanks for the help. No im good!" Austin was carrieing the 6 bags and almost falling up the stairs.

"Sorry!" I ran over and grabed 2 of the bags and we dropped them off in my room.

"Thanks Austin. You gave me more time to do this!" Dad pulled a string and a big sign came down. Confetti flew out and he put a cake on the table.

"DAD! How did you do all of this!" I hugged him.

"CAKE!" Austin yelled and dived into the cake.

"Sorry Ally. Let me make you a new one!" Dad grabbed more cake mix.

"No its ok. I have the 2 best guys in the world. Thats all I need!" I smiled.

They both hugged me and Austin got cake all over me.

"Uhh Austin?" I looked at him as he was eating the cake.

"Yeah?" Austin swallowed.

"You got cake ALL over me!" I yelled in his ear.

"Oops!" He laughed but continued eating my cake!

"THEN STOP EATING MY CAKE!" I yelled.

"Sorry." He backed away and ran.

"AUSTIN MOON GET BACK HERE! YOUR GOING TO GET CAKE ON EVERYTHING!" I yelled. I felt like I was a mother.

''NEVER!" Austin ran upstairs and I jumped on his back.

"Go to the bathroom and wash up!" I was still on his back.

"NEVER!" Austin repeted.

"I'll get off your back!" I laughed.

"Fine." He stopped like a horse and I got off. I walked him to the bathroom so he wouldn't escape.

I shut the door and waited for him to wash up. I could tell he didn't want to so I walked in.

He was just sitting on the sink wasting water and grinning.

"UGH! Your hopeless!" I yelled grabbed a clean washrag and started wiping his hands and face.

"STOP...STOP!" He yelled and I laughed.

"Your just like a 3 year old!" I got all the chocolate and icing off!

"Nah uhhh!" He moaned and we both laughed.

"Come here. I want to show you something!" I smiled.

He nodded his head and I grabbed his arm. I dragged him to the basement and he followed.

"Close your eyes!" I smiled.

"Okayyy!" He complained and put his hand over his eyes.

"Follow the sound of my voice." I walked past the weights but Austin hit them.

"Ouch!" He stubbed his toe.

"Sorry I forgot to warn you about that!" I laughed.

"And the fire breathing dragon!" I jokingly added.

"WHAT!" He yelled.

"Just kidding." I laughed.

"Okay...STOP!" I grabbed his hand and opened the door.

"Can I open my eyes NOW?" He moaned.

"Fine." I smiled and looked at his shocked face as he saw the Studio.

**I forgot to mention...this is her house and everyroom!**

**HOUSE: .com/imgres?q=mansions&um=1&hl=en&rlz=1T4RNRN_enUS449US450&biw=1024&bih=540&tbm=isch&tbnid=Szay62R6McatYM:&imgrefurl=.&docid=kP_k5coTgAg_AM&imgurl=&w=753&h=474&ei=pcSJT73gDsTm0QHW5sz1CQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=501&vpy=197&dur=235&hovh=178&hovw=283&tx=119&ty=81&sig=110390749096733279774&page=1&tbnh=146&tbnw=216&start=0&ndsp=8&ved=1t:429,r:2,s:0,i:150**

**ALLY ROOM: .com/imgres?q=girls+rooms&um=1&hl=en&rlz=1T4RNRN_enUS449US450&biw=1024&bih=540&tbm=isch&tbnid=OrhwgffS24lnYM:&imgrefurl=&docid=coiowW06SPD-gM&imgurl=&w=480&h=327&ei=-sSJT43WEMnq0gG227HjCQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=705&vpy=187&dur=469&hovh=185&hovw=272&tx=149&ty=121&sig=110390749096733279774&page=1&tbnh=145&tbnw=200&start=0&ndsp=8&ved=1t:429,r:3,s:0,i:139 But imagine there is alot more space.**

**LESTER'S ROOM: .com/imgres?q=adults+bedroom&um=1&hl=en&rlz=1T4RNRN_enUS449US450&biw=1024&bih=540&tbm=isch&tbnid=dBLXFzMehYsUkM:&imgrefurl=.com/the-preferable-decoration-for-adults-bedroom-ideas/&docid=DFGRoRGrrHIhKM&imgurl=.&w=500&h=300&ei=a8WJT-6CDuLq0gGkobzvCQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=687&vpy=231&dur=3156&hovh=174&hovw=290&tx=235&ty=175&sig=110390749096733279774&page=1&tbnh=120&tbnw=200&start=0&ndsp=8&ved=1t:429,r:7,s:0,i:96 Brittany stays there too!**

**KICHEN: .com/imgres?q=kitchens&um=1&hl=en&rlz=1T4RNRN_enUS449US450&biw=1024&bih=540&tbm=isch&tbnid=IeNo7BXwK8p2NM:&imgrefurl=/kitchens-for-comfortable-cooking-activities/&docid=SMq3rYzWVa4nHM&imgurl=&w=690&h=490&ei=ocWJT9K0CJCr0AGE97XsCQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=112&vpy=216&dur=2234&hovh=189&hovw=266&tx=213&ty=89&sig=110390749096733279774&page=1&tbnh=147&tbnw=214&start=0&ndsp=8&ved=1t:429,r:4,s:0,i:79 JUST IMAGINE THERE IS MORE COLOR!**

**LIVING ROOM: .com/imgres?q=living+rooms&um=1&hl=en&rlz=1T4RNRN_enUS449US450&biw=1024&bih=540&tbm=isch&tbnid=50zC567a02dZFM:&imgrefurl=&docid=AfDfXuh40ILnVM&imgurl=/wp-content/uploads/2012/03/living_&w=600&h=423&ei=zsWJT8GkMsfo0QGy3IW5CQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=510&vpy=217&dur=1172&hovh=188&hovw=267&tx=141&ty=164&sig=110390749096733279774&page=1&tbnh=145&tbnw=224&start=0&ndsp=8&ved=1t:429,r:6,s:0,i:146 JUST IMAGINE THERE IS COLOR!**

**BATHROOM: .com/imgres?q=mansion+bathrooms&um=1&hl=en&rlz=1T4RNRN_enUS449US450&biw=1024&bih=540&tbm=isch&tbnid=SKHxNpY7X2dxyM:&imgrefurl=.%3Fboard%3Ditemization%26action%3Ddisplay%26thread%3D219&docid=KINGujHJ80GtsM&imgurl=.com/d/shanghai/media/Accommodation/_thumbs_600_500_scale/Mansion_&w=600&h=386&ei=hMaJT6n2HKHg0QG15NTtCQ&zoom=1 Again there should be more color and lighting.**

**WHEN YOU WALK IN YOU SEE...: .com/imgres?q=mansion+bathrooms&um=1&hl=en&rlz=1T4RNRN_enUS449US450&biw=1024&bih=540&tbm=isch&tbnid=74WhqGUtcZFbkM:&imgrefurl=.com/estates/estate-of-the-day-36-million-henderson-nevada-mansion/&docid=wMK_jVEa7ffCoM&imgurl=.&w=500&h=348&ei=hMaJT6n2HKHg0QG15NTtCQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=530&vpy=192&dur=468&hovh=187&hovw=269&tx=80&ty=124&sig=110390749096733279774&page=1&tbnh=144&tbnw=201&start=0&ndsp=8&ved=1t:429,r:2,s:0,i:111 Then you go up the stairs and thats where the living room and kichen and bathroom and bedrooms are!**

**BACKYARD: .com/imgres?q=big+backyards&um=1&hl=en&rlz=1T4RNRN_enUS449US450&biw=1024&bih=540&tbm=isch&tbnid=S8WKydvx0R3K4M:&imgrefurl=.com/large-backyards/&docid=QwY9PUyTuKWLDM&imgurl=.&w=800&h=533&ei=GseJT5K-GNPJ0AHBnMXDCQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=702&vpy=194&dur=1375&hovh=183&hovw=275&tx=176&ty=150&sig=110390749096733279774&page=1&tbnh=145&tbnw=200&start=0&ndsp=8&ved=1t:429,r:3,s:0,i:126 Just not as many trees and there is a gazebo!**

**MUSIC STUDIO!: .com/imgres?q=colorful+music+studios&um=1&hl=en&rlz=1T4RNRN_enUS449US450&biw=1024&bih=540&tbm=isch&tbnid=MIe6qUMBi_BD3M:&imgrefurl=.com/fabulous-music-studio-design-with-awesome-minimalist-concept/231b3e71-931f-4171-b935-97c2a2e871c2&docid=AYj0glyIiTchtM&imgurl=.&w=800&h=533&ei=iceJT-nxNurL0QHcxuzuCQ&zoom=1 But its alot bigger. OH AND JUST ADD WWW. and google TO EVERYTHING.**

"OH MY GOD! This is amazing!" Austin picked me up and set me down.

"I thought you might have said that!" I giggled.

"And you get to preform here!" He frieaked.

"No." I smiled.

"We get to preform here!" I smiled even bigger.

"NO WAY! Ally your the best!" Austin picked me up and spun me around.

"I know!" I did a dumb hair flip. Austin just rolled his eyes.

"Why are you allowing me to use this studio?" Austin looked at me.

"Well...I was thinking you and I...could be partners!" I smiled and crossed my fingers behind my back.

"What do you mean by partners?" Austin was confused. Wow and I thought he was smart.

"I mean. I write songs and you sing them! Or we can do duets!" I smiled.

"Oh no way I have HUGE stage fright!" Austin was serious.

"Then how did you get on the radio?" I laughed.

"Oh..I went to see your Dad and I went to the studio. I thought he wasn't there so I played my song with the music and..apparently he was there and I recorded. I left and the next day I heard my song on the radio. Your dad called me and told me what happened. The next day I had over 6 interviews!" Austin smiled.

"Oh so I guess we can't be partners!" I sighed.

"Well do you write songs?" Austin asked me.

"Kinda. But 99% of them are terrible. I only made that one when I was bored and I got lots of rhymes in my head. The other songs I have written barely rhyme!" I insulted myself.

"Oh come on they can't be that bad!" Austin smiled to make me feel better.

"You'll see!" I grabbed my book and read a song,

"I hate you  
>You hate me<p>

Diddly diddly  
>diddly dee!<p>

You cant tell me what to say.  
>You cant tell me what to do.<p>

Diddly diddle  
>diddly doo!"<p>

I glared at him as he laughed.

"They are great Ally." He lied.

"Yes and my pet jellyfish eats human fingers!" I looked at him as he maked a disgusted face.

"Here's another one..."

"This is a lie  
>Don't make me cry<p>

This is a lie  
>I want to die<p>

This is a lie  
>Now I want some pie<p>

This is a lie!"

I looked at Austin expecting him to laugh but he didn't.

"That is actually good. Just change a few lyrics add a chorus and you could have a good song!" Austin smiled at me.

"Thanks...I think!" I laughed and Austin did the same.

"Do you write songs?" I asked him.

"Uhh...kinda but they aren't good." Austin walked over to the guitars.

"LIAR! They can't be as bad as mine!" I walked over to the guitars too.

"True!" He smiled at me.

"HEY!" I yelled.

"Kidding. I'll show you!" Austin pulled me to the piano and started playing a song.

"I never knew  
>I never knew that everything was falling through<br>That everyone I knew was waiting on a queue  
>To turn and run when all I needed was the truth<br>But that's how it's got to be  
>It's coming down to nothing more than apathy<br>I'd rather run the other way than stay and see  
>The smoke and who's still standing when it clears<p>

Everyone knows I'm in  
>Over my head<br>Over my head  
>With eight seconds left in overtime<br>She's on your mind  
>She's on your mind<p>

Lets rearange.  
>I wish you were a stranger I could disengage.<br>Just say that we agree and we never change."

Austin looked at me with a promising smile.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" I squeled.

"Really? I can't think of anyother lines!" Austin smiled.

"What do you call it?" I put my elbow down but it hit piano keys and made a loud noise.

"Over my head!" Austin laughed.

"Nothing!" I laughed at him.

"No Ally the song is called Over My Head!" Austin shook his head.

"I knew that!" I lied.

"Sure you did!" Austin patted my back and stood up.

"Wait!" I pulled him back down.

"What?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I have an idea for the song." I smiled.

"Let me here it!" He got exceited.

"After you sing we never change you sing..."

"Soften a bit until we all just get along  
>But that's disregard<br>Find another friend and you discard  
>As you lose the argument in a cable car<br>Hanging above as the canyon comes between

Everyone knows I'm in  
>Over my head<br>Over my head  
>With eight seconds left in overtime<br>She's on your mind  
>She's on your mind<p>

Everyone knows I'm in  
>Over my head<br>Over my head  
>With eight seconds left in overtime<br>She's on your mind  
>She's on your ...<p>

And suddenly I become a part of your past  
>I'm becoming the part that don't last<br>I'm losing you and its effortless  
>Without a sound we lose sight of the ground<br>In the throw around  
>Never thought that you wanted to bring it down<br>I won't let it go down till we torch it ourselves

And everyone knows I'm in  
>Over my head<br>Over my head  
>With eight seconds left in overtime<br>She's on your mind  
>She's on your mind<p>

Everyone knows  
>She's on your mind<br>Everyone knows I'm in over my head  
>I'm in over my head<br>I'm over my...

Everyone knows I'm in  
>Over my head<br>Over my head  
>With eight seconds left in overtime<br>She's on your mind  
>She's on your mind"<p>

I crossed my fingers.

"Ally that sounds good! Really good!" Austins smile got huge.

"Thanks. Sorry I finished your song." I bit my lip.

"No this is perfect! Just like you!" Austin smiled and leaned in.

I couldn't help but lean in to. Then while we were both leaning in I thought of Amber and how upset she would be. Finding out her boyfriend broke up with her and was cheating. I didn't know if I should stop or continue?

A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A

Sorry to end it on a cliffhanger! But I am finally posting! Again I apologize for the lateness but this was over 5000 words and my longest chapter. So I hope I am forgiven! Plus...I want you to decide how it should end. Should Ally kiss Austin or diss Austin? Tell me in a review or message me!

This is great. SUPER NEWS! I have decided to do a sequel to TOOEYK! The story will end at about chapter 10 and then there will be a sequel. If you would like to be in the story. Enter an OC at the review. Just put in things you would normally add and important things!

Oh...but I do have something to say. On my chapters lately I have only gotten a few reviews. It was kinda upsetting and I almost considred stopping the series. So please I beg of you review. It makes my day and makes me want to update alot faster. And if you review how you think the chapter should begin I will post even faster. So the question is KISS or DISS?

THANKS!

~Madi!


	8. Lies and Love

Hey!

So the question was Kiss or Diss! I saw lots of kiss and 1 diss, but when I told a big fan my idea she said diss! So I chose diss. Please don't be angry!

A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A

As Austin leaned in I gulped. I mean of course I want to kiss him...but he is dating Amber. I wouldn't want him to cheat on his girlfriend. I mean he did say he would rather date me...but...but...but. I can't!

I slid down the bench and Austin fell on me.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Austin yelled and rubbed his chin.

"YOUR DATING AMBER! NOT ME!" I yelled back at him.

"Oh...akward!" Austin rubbed the back of his neck.

"It wasn't untill you tried to kiss me!" I blurted out.

"I should go!" Austin got up and left. I put my head down and they hit the keys. It made a loud noise.

I decided to apologize to Austin. I ran out of my house and ran to Austin's truck. He was trying to start it up so I ran over.

"Want some help?" I smiled and stood on the built in step thing.

"Uhh...sure!" Austin smiled back. At least Austin doesn't hold grudges.

I opened the door to his side.

"Aren't you gonna get your dad?" Austin looked confused.

"Nope. He doesn't know a THING about cars! But I do!" I grabbed a wrench from the seat.

"You do?" Austin smiled.

"Yeah is that bad?" I gulped.

"No its...cute! A very girly girl can be a tomboy!" Austin jumped out of the truck and stood next to me.

"So what do you think is wrong with it?" Austin looked at me, I glared at him at stated.

"I don't know Austin. I haven't even tried to find something." I crossed my arms.

"Oh yeah!" Austin laughed, I laughed back.

After 30 min of trying we finally found the problem.

"Oh Austin look one of your pipes is clogged!" I pulled the pieces that made the pipe clogged and the oil got everywhere.

"AHH!" I yelled.

"Eww!" Austin moaned.

"Well now im oiled." Austin sighed.

"Its a good thing you didn't start the car yet." I looked up at his oily face.

"Why?" He looked down to me.

"Your car would have caught on fire and exploded. We would have both died instantly!" I looked at Austins shocked face.

"Yeah. Well now that you have scared me from cars. Im gonna walk home!" Austin laughed and walked away.

"Austin!" I yelled.

''Yeah?" He yelled back.

"You live 10 miles away! I wouldn't walk. Just take the car its fine now!" I laughed.

"FINE! But if I die...I blame you!" He pointed to me and got in his truck.

I walked in the house and got in the shower. I hated being covered in oil. As I got out my phone buzzed. It was Austin.

AUSTIN!: Hey Ally?

ALLY!: Yes?

AUSTIN!: Meet me at the park in 5! No questions!

ALLY!: Too bad..why?

AUSTIN!: Just come. We need to talk. EMERGENCY!

Ally!: FINE!

Im scared. Is Austin okay. What happened.

I got dressed and ran to the park. My hair was still wet and I was wearing PJ's.

Austin was there on the park bench, clean and wearing regular clothes. He smiled and waved.

"AUSTIN! I THOUGHT YOU WERE HURT!" I yelled.

"Why would you think that?" Austin laughed.

"Oh I don't know...maybe cause you stated that this was an emergency!'' I yelled again.

"Oh. It kinda is!" Austin smiled.

"Fine then what is it?" I crossed my arms.

"I broke up with Amber!" Austin grabbed my hand.

"You did?" I was more upset then happy. I pulled my hand back.

"Yeah! To be with you." Austin smiled bigger.

"Oh...'' I felt bad. I ruined a relationship.

"Aren't you happy?" Austin frowned.

"NO! No im not! You broke up with your girlfriend for me. Now you broke a girls heart! And worst the girl you were aiming for rejected you!" I yelled and stormed off.

I didn't want to hear another word from that jerks mouth! He changed and for the worst. I mean seriously he used to be the sweetest thing ever. If he hurt someone he would immeaditley apologize for a long time. Not anymore. Those contacts must have gone to his head!

When I got into the house dad saw how angry I was and he didn't bother to ask. I don't like to vent when im angry. I want to either scream or write a song. So I chose the best option...SONG!

I call it...

Why

_Why, do you always do this to me?  
>Why, couldn't you just see through me?<br>How come, you act like this  
>Like you just don't care at all<em>

_Do you expect me to believe I was the only one to fall?  
>I can feel, I can feel you near me, even though you're far away<br>I can feel, I can feel you baby, why_

_It's not supposed to feel this way  
>I need you, I need you<br>More and more each day  
>It's not supposed to hurt this way<br>I need you, I need you, I need you  
>Tell me, are you and me still together?<br>Tell me, do you think we could last forever?  
>Tell me, why<em>

_Hey, listen to what we're not saying  
>Let's play, a different game than what we're playing<br>Try, to look at me and really see my heart_

_Do you expect me to believe I'm gonna let us fall apart?  
>I can feel, I can feel you near me, even when you're far away<br>I can feel, I can feel you baby, why_

_It's not supposed to feel this way  
>I need you, I need you<br>More and more each day  
>It's not supposed to hurt this way<br>I need you, I need you, I need you  
>Tell me, are you and me still together?<br>Tell me, you think we could last forever?  
>Tell me, why<em>

_So go and think about whatever you need to think about  
>Go on and dream about whatever you need to dream about<br>And come back to me when you know just how you feel, you feel  
>I can feel, I can feel you near me, even though you're far away<br>I can feel, I can feel you baby, why_

_It's not supposed to hurt this way  
>I need you, I need you<br>More and more each day  
>It's not supposed to hurt this way<br>I need you, I need you, I need you  
>Tell me<em>

_It's not supposed to hurt this way  
>I need you, I need you<br>More and more each day  
>It's not supposed to hurt this way<br>I need you, I need you, I need you  
>Tell me, are you and me still together?<br>Tell me, do you think we could last forever?  
>Tell me, why...<em>

I was crying as I finished this. What has happened while I was gone. I just got here and I lost my best friend. The best thing that ever happened to me!

I had no point in staying awake today so I just went to bed. Even though it was only 7:30.

I fell asleep immeaditley and I had a really strange dream...

_As I sat up in my bed. My head hurt and I got light headed. But I had an urge to go to the park. I got dressed and ran there._

_At the park there was a girl. She was pretty and she looked sad...heartbroken. Something inside me made me want to talk to her._

_"Whats the matter?" I asked in a calming voice._

_"My...my...my boyfriend broke up with me! For some other girl!" She blubbered._

_"Im so sorry. Im Ally!" I tried to comfort her._

_"Amber!" She cried. My heart stopped. Everything stopped. The world just seemed to stand still._

_Austin really did break her heart. I didn't know if I should tell her that I was the girl or to lie._

_I chose the truth!_

_"You wouldn't happen to know Austin?" I bit my lip._

_"Yes thats him!" She blew her nose._

_"Oh...Im the girl!" I sighed._

_"YOU! Why?" She cried even more._

_"A month ago we almost dated and I moved, but now im back. And don't worry I turned him down!" I smiled._

_"Oh...Thanks!" She smiled._

_"Yeah!" I helped her up from the park bench._

_"Ally! Wake up! There is someone here to see you!" Amber talked like my dad._

_"What?" I got confused. Suddenly I sat up!_

"That was all a dream!" I yelled.

"What? No don't bother. Austin needs to talk to you!" Dad blurted out.

"I don't want to see him." I got up wiped all the smeared mascara and eyeliner and stood up.

"He says its really REALLY important!'' He whined.

"Fine. Tell him I'll be out in half an hour!" I sighed got in the shower and ran to my room. I got on a cute outfit and walked down the steps. At least this time my hair was dried.

"Hey!" Austin walked over.

"Hi." I looked away.

"Listen im sorry. I apologized to Amber and she told me she wanted to break up anyway! She has been cheating on me with Dallas for a while now!" **(Hence the change of her screen name! ;) ) **Austin looked at me.

"Proove it!" I glared.

"Okay get in the truck!" He walked out my house. I followed hoping he wasn't lying.

"Where are we going?" I whined.

"To Ambers! She will tell the truth!" Austin looked at me and then back at the road.

We pulled up and Austin knocked on the door. Amber opened it and looked just as she did in my dream.

"Austin why are you here?" Amber sniffled.

"Why are you crying! When I broke up with you, you were fine. Happy even!" Austin got angry.

"I just did that so you wouldn't feel bad!" Amber blubbered. I was shocked Austin lied to me again.

"Liar!" Austin yelled.

"No its true. I didn't even cheat on you. I just said that to make you not feel bad!" Amber wiped her eyes with her tissue.

I had enough and stormed off to the truck. UGH. Austin lied and lied, does all he say are lies!

Austin didn't even to stop me, he just pulled out his phone and put it back in his pocket.

**AUSTIN POV!**

"Why did you lie?" I wispered as Ally got in the truck.

"Oh because I want you back." Amber smiled evily.

"But you cheated on me!" I got angry.

"Yes, I mean I want to date Dallas. But dating you gets me famous so I chose both!" Amber laughed snottily.

"You are terrible. You are ruining my life just because you want fame!" I yelled.

"Exactly!" Amber walked in her house.

**ALLY POV!**

I feel terrible, its my fault that poor girl is heartbroken. She doesn't deserve this. As Austin got in the truck I was silent.

"Ally please let me explain!'' Austin turned to me.

"Haven't you done enough!" I growled.

Austin didn't say anything. He dropped me off at my house and I didn't turn to wave goodbye. I just stormed in my house ran to my room and screamed in the pillow.

Why does Austin have to be in my life, be in anyones life! All he does in damage!

I walked downstairs and Dad made breakfast.

"Ally your here I made your favorite. Waffles with a side of pickles!" Dad smiled. I smiled back. At least I have him.

"Thanks Dad!" I smiled.

After I ate the breakfast I went for a run. As I usually do. I ran about 2 miles and then came back.

When I got to my room I noticed I had 6 new text messages.

AUSTIN!: Ally please answer.

AUSTIN!: PLEASE!

AUSTIN!: I have an idea.

AUSTIN!: JUST ANSWER...please!

AUSTIN!: Ally emergency. Please.

AUSTIN!: Okay maybe it wasn't an emergency...but we need to talk!

Ugh Austin must be desperate to talk to me. Maybe I should respond.

And now there is a new message.

AUSTIN!: I deserve this. Don't worry this is the last message I will send. My phones dying and I can't find the charger. When we go to school I will get us away from eachother in everyclass. And I wont talk to you. I just want to apologize,  
>Sorry, Austin!<p>

Instead of sending him a message that he would never get I decided to go to see him. Even though I was out of breath from my run I got in the shower again and ran to his house.

No one answered and there weren't any cars. So that meant Austin wasn't there. I decided to wait. Hence the word wait! I was there for over 4 hours and finally Austin pulled up in his truck. He was all sweaty and looked sad.

I ran up but Austin shut the door behind him and didn't notice me.  
>I knocked on the door and he responded with...<p>

"No ones home!" Austin yelled.

I countinued to knock.

"Didn't you here me!" Austin sighed and then opened the door.

"Oh Ally!" Austin smiled a little but then continued to frown.

"You wanted to talk...lets talk!" I smiled.

"Well, Amber lied to you!" Austin looked at me in the eyes and I could tell he was telling the truth.

"Why?" I turned my head.

"Let me show you!" Austin reached in his pocket and pulled out his phone.

"Isn't that dead?" I laughed.

"Oh..no. I just thought you didn't want to talk to me and this was the first thing I thought of." Austin smiled.

"Oh! So you lied...AGAIN!" I laughed.

"Whatever! Just listen to this!" Austin handed me the phone and I listened to the conversation they had before we left.

"So thats why you pulled your phone out!" I smiled.

"Yep I knew you wouldn't believe me...so I recorded it. Theres your proof!" Austin laughed.

I hugged him. He did this all for me. Austin hasn't changed.

"So?" Austin smiled.

"So what?" I looked confused.

"Will you NOW go out with me!" Austin smiled but with hopful eyes.

"..."

A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A

Well that was the end of chapter 8! Should Ally say Yes or No?

I think I should explain something though. Comment how you think it should end and then I will pick 1 person to decide. Ill explain how it should go and then they get to pick. If you PM me or you say pick me...I will automatically not pick you! Oh and thanks for all those comments. NOW GO COMMENT! Thanks and 1 more thing. I might just post a new chapter once a week. Cause it seems that it goes like this!

Well thanks for reading I hope you like this and the person I had chosen to help me with this chapter was...icysparkle99.

Thanks Icy and I hope you liked how it ends!

_(Again this is how it will end the person who I pick gets and thanks and a shout out!)_

~Madi


	9. DumbBoys & Dating

Hey

So new chapter!

The answer was..DATE!

A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A

"..YES! Of course I will!" I sounded a little desperate.

"Really!" Austin smiled.

"Yep. I wanted to say yes earlier but you were dating Amber. Now that your not, then I guess were dating!" I blushed at my stupidity.

"Oh" Austin laughed.

"Well why don't you come in. I don't want a beautiful girl getting a cold!" Austin smiled.

I blushed.

"Do you want a tour?" Austin asked me.

"Sure!" I agreed.

"Okay" Austin grabbed my hand.

"Upstairs are the bedrooms, kichen and living room, downstairs is the game rooms. Tour over!" Austin let go of my hand.

"Wow Austin what would I do without you!" I glared and told him this sarcassticaly.

"I know. Im amazing!" Austin joked and picked me up.

"What are you doing! Put me down!" I yelled.

"Never!" he laughed and set me down in the couch in the basement.

"Wanna watch some tv?" Austin looked at me.

"Sure." I smiled.

"Okay. How does MTV sound!" Austin put it on.

"Great!" I blushed.

Just then an announcer came on MTV

"Hey everyone im outside of Austin Moon's house. You remember that amazing singer who wrote Check Yes Juliet..His house! He doesn't know we are here and he is about to get the shock of his life! Lets GO!" The announcer grinned evily.

Austin turned off the tv, not knowing what just happened.

"Austin." I wispered.

"Yeah?" He wispered back.

"That guy is right outside the door!" I gulped.

Austin's eyes widened just the we heard a knock at the door.

"Open it!" I smiled and wispered.

"No! You know I have stage fright. THIS IS LIVE!" He yell wispered.

"I'll come with you." I convinced him.

"Fine...lets go!" He grabbed my hand and we ran to the door.

"Hello Austin Moon. You are on MTV. Are you suprised?" The annoucner pushed.

"Really thats awesome!" Austin lied.

"Great and who is this!" The camera-man pushed the camera in my face.

"Uhh...this is my girlfriend!" Austin smiled to me. I kissed him on the cheek.

"Oh. Is this the girl the song was about?" The MTV guy smiled.

"Uhh...no. That was Amber my EX GIRLFRIEND. And I want everyone to know that Amber Marisol Cameron is a bi" Austin freaked and was about to cuss so I stopped him.

"A big liar!" I added.

"Oh..okay. Well who are you?" He asked.

"She is Ally Dawson. The best girl in the world." Austin smiled and I blushed.

"Okay. So Ally..how do you feel about Austin being famous?" MTV man asked.

"Im so exceited. And im super happy that Austin is happy. Thats all that matters to me!" I smiled.

"Hahha. Thats funny Ally. No seriously how do you feel about this!" MTV man asked again.

"Well truth... Im kinda jealous and worried!" I was about to say something cute.

"Why?" Austin asked before the announcer did.

"Well. Because. There are alot of girls who like you!" I added but was cut off again.

"Oh so now you don't trust me!" Austin yelled.

"No I never said that. I mean..." CUT OFF AGAIN!

"Oh I know what you mean..." Austin practically screamed.

"WILL YOU STOP CUTTING ME OFF! GOD!" I yelled even louder thn Austin.

"If you excuse me I think we need to talk." Austin pushed the MTV people out.

As they drove off, Austin looked out the window and laughed hard.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" I screamed as tears of laughter rolled down his face.

"I told you I have stage fright...so I fake faught with you to get them to leave!" Austin smiled at his brilliant plan.

"Did you ever think that you might have just ruined your career!" I raised my voice but I didn't yell.

"Oh..." Austin slid down the door and put his head in his hands.

"Austin...im sorry. I didn't mean it!" I sat next to him.

"Its okay. Your right!" He didn't look up.

But then he did but he put his chin on his knees, and let out a sigh.

I kissed his nose but all he did was put his head back in his hands.

I took matter in my own hands and ran up to the kichen. I grabbed a cup of icy cold water, rand down the stairs and threw the water in his face.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Austin screamed rather loud.

"You looked like you needed to 'cool' down!" I smiled.

"Thats it!" Austin chased me up the steps and then grab

bed me by the waist. He set me down and hovered above me. Above me looking like he was about to do a push up in gym.

I leaned up about to kiss him and just as we were less then an inch away..his family walked in.

We moved away from each other and acted like we didn't do anything.

"Al...Ally! Is that you?" smiled and ran up the stairs.

"Yep!" I smiled and she hugged me.

"How did you get here?" She still smiled and asked me.

"Austin, picked me up from the airport!" I looked at Austin.

"Austin. Im so proud of you!" Was all she managed to get out.

But then she added.

"Yay. So now you guys are best friends again!" pushed back a few tears.

"Nope!" Austin grabbed my hand.

"Why?" She asked hurt.

"Because were dating!" I smiled and kissed Austin's cheek.

"Aww!" smiled and ran off with tears in her eyes.

"I think she is happy!" Austin laughed.

I just looked at him and shook my head.

All of a sudden Ashton ran up the steps and I assumed he would give me a hug but instead walked into his room and slammed the door.

"Well at least somethings haven't changed." I smiled.

"Yeah...NERD!" Austin shouted to his brother.

"Austin!" I had tears filling up my eyes.

"Wh...Wait Ally whats wrong why are you crying?" Austin wiped the tears from my eyes.

I pulled away from him.

"Austin! YOU Have changed!" I grabbed my purse and was about to walk down the steps.

"Of course I have its been a month, but what did I do now?" Austin asked me.

"WOW! Now you just want me to tell you what you did so you can apologize! Maybe you should think about what you just said before this fight!" And with that I was gone.

Austin POV

As Ally left crying I felt a piece of my heart break. What did I do? But then again im an idiot so I probably said something...wait I told Ashton he was a nerd and I used to hate being called a nerd! I should go apologize.

I ran to Ashton's room and knocked on the door.

"What?" Ashton asked

"Can I come in?" I asked.

"Ok?" Ashton asked confusingly.

I stepped in. Ashtons room was so clean yet so dark! I sat on his bed and Ashton was in a chair mesmerized by the computer screen.

"Hey about earlier..Im sorry I called you a nerd!" I sighed.

"Its okay." Ashton still stared at the screen.

"No its not! I used to be called a nerd and I hated it!" I went over to sdhton and pulled his wheely chair over to me.

"It doesn't matter to me! Im used to it!" Ashton raised his shoulders.

"I know I say it too much." I hugged him.

"No im talking about school!" Ashton tried to stand up and go to his computer but I pulled him down.

"Wait you get bullied!" I got angry.

"Not really!" He didn't care.

"Ashton don't lie to me, what do they do to you!" I was furious now.

"Well...sometimes they put me in the lunchroom trashcan or squirt ketchup on me. Or ooh that once they hung me upside down on the monkey bars and threw unknown liquids at me. But I dont care cause one day im not gonna be bullied and I will be rich while they are just nobodys!" Ashton smiled.

"Thats horrible what they have done to you! But the point you made is great!" I smiled at my little brother.

"Thank You?" Austin raised his eyebrow.

"Ashton have you ever thought of telling the school or mom?" I asked him.

"Well the school and mom do know. When they beat me up and knocked me out mom knew. But you wouldn't have noticed the black eye. You never pay attention to me unless you call me names!" Ashton rolled his chair to his computer and our conversation was over.

As I walked into the hallway my head was spinning. I felt dizzy. I didn't know what to think. At this moment I realized something..im a horrible big brother and I need to stand up for him. I thought right after I talked to him I would go apologize to Ally but I need to go to his school.

I got outside and I just ran. I ran all the way to Ashtons school, which was 4 miles away.

I saw his principal about to step into his car, I ranup to him.

"Sir...Sir" I ran up to him.

"Oh Austin I haven't seen you since you went here." The Principal smiled.

"Its good to see you Principal Merritt. But I have a problem." I sighed.

"Yes?" He smiled.

"My little brother Ashton is being bullied and the things they have done are upsetting me!" I smiled nicely.

"Oh...well wolves dont help the muskrats when they are being eaten!" Principal Merritt said.

I remembered the first day Ally was there, she tried to stop dallas from punching me but the gym teacher said the exact same thing.

"You are a horrible person! This little kid cant help but be bullied and you wont stop it!" I ran off I needed to get my head straight. I ran to Ally.

Ally POV

I heard a knock at the door and I ran down to get it! It was Austin.

He told me what happened after I left and I forgave him.

"I cant believe a principal said that!" I was shocked.

"I know. It makes me so angry!" Austin was furious.

"Calm down baby!" I kissed him on the head.

He smiled. Then he leaned up and right as we were about to kiss the door rang!

"Ugh." Austin got angry, I giggled and walked down the steps.

It was Trish and Dez, I haden't seen them in forever.

But they didn't immeditley see me.

"Hey Austin good news!" Dez said.

"We got you a date, since we know you aren't over Ally!" Trish smiled.

"I was gonna say that!" Dez frowned.

"No one cares!" Trish laughed.

Soon they were in a huge argument.

"Hey look its Ally!" Dez pointed to me.

"ALLY!" Trish ran over and hugged me.

"We didn't just say that, Austin never liked you!" Trish tried to pull it off.

"Its okay Trish I know Austin likes me!" I smiled.

"You do?" Dez asked.

"And its not akward!" Trish looked confused.

"Yep..." I walked up the stairs.

"Because..." Austin smiled.

"Were..." I smiled.

"DATING!" We both yelled at he same time.

Dez and Trish both awed.

"Okay well were gonna go cancel that date." Trish smiled.

They left.

"They should date!" I smiled.

"I SAID THE SAME THING! And then Trish punched me" Austin rubbed his arm, I laughed.

I smiled and said! "Then maybe we have to come up with a plan to get them together! We should..."

A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A

Ooh A cliffy! Im not sorry. Just because you know I always do this! Well write a plan to get them together and I will pick one as a story helper. This episodes was by...cezar139241! You should check out her story and subscribe.

Im am soooooo sorry for not posting in about a month but please forgive me. I loved how many reviews I got! So please please review even more it makes my day and makes me want to write so much faster.

Oh and I want everyone who reads these to PM me, I have an idea I only want to tell the people who read this! So PM me and I will tell you. PS: REVIEW!

~Madi!


End file.
